The Adventures of Anakin Skywalker
by TheEngine
Summary: What if Qui-Gon hadn't found Anakin on Tatooine? How will Anakin find his place in the galaxy? Very AU.
1. Chapter 1

"We'll try one of the smaller traders."

The young handmaiden and Jar Jar Binks followed the Jedi Master as he made his way towards a junkyard. The hot sand burned the soles of their shoes, the tatooine suns shining brightly in the sky.

"Give that back!"

A human tore out of a nearby stall chasing after a young dug, holding onto its prized food. Qui-Gon Jin was on top of the ruffian in a moment.

"Did you steal that?" he asked, not needing a Jedi mind trick to know the answer.

The dug opened his mouth to speak, but the stall owner caught up with them and starting yelling. Qui-Gon calmed him down and the stolen item was returned. The human walked away, satisfied that he had his food back, but still upset he didn't get to deal with the thief himself.

"Stealing isn't right, even if you can't afford it," Qui-Gon advised.

"I can afford that. My father could buy the entire stall if he wanted to."

Qui-Gon was taken aback. Dug's rarely spoke in basic, and this particular one had no trace of an accent.

"Then why did you steal it?"

"For the thrill. I find it, intoxicating." The dug took a deep breath.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "You must get out of the habit young one," Qui-Gon said sternly. "You will only find yourself in trouble."

The dug hung its head. "I know I'm doing wrong but I can't seem to help myself."

"I can help you stop," Qui-Gon began. The handmaiden scowled loudly and turned away. Qui-Gon ignored her. The queen's wishes for her to accompany him were most tiresome. She seemed very opinionated and egotistical, but the queen commanded it. Sighing, Qui-Gon turned to the dug.

"If you accept then I will help."

The dug smiled and held out a hand. "Sure."

They walked together past a junk shop named "Watto's" where a young, sandy haired boy was arguing with a Toydarian. Padme rubbed her eyes tiredly, unsure if she was seeing things. Jar Jar stepped in another pile of goo.

Qui-Gon and the dug walked a little further ahead. The dug had graciously accepted Qui-Gon's offer, and in return promised to help the Jedi, as he was told, to acquire a new hyperdrive. Yes, Qui-Gon thought. Everything is going according to plan.

* * *

"And you're not going home until you've cleaned this mess up!"

Watto was furious. The slave had managed to turn the store into a maze of broken metal and plasteel. The boy had never shown any sign of clumsiness before, but there was a first for everything.

"But I didn't do anything!" the boy retorted furiously.

"Don't you talk back to me! Remember your place!"

With great difficulty, Anakin kept quiet. He could argue all day with Watto, but he didn't want to. He was already in dire straits after crashing in the last race. He almost lost the entire pod.

Shaking his head in anger, he started to pick up the junk that lay strewn across the floor. A passerby stepped into the shops entrance but after spotting the mess, left immediately. Watto cried in distress and flew into the back, leaving Anakin alone.

Anakin worked better in the quiet. In a matter of minutes, he had straightened the store out. It looked as good as new. He sat on the front counter as he always did when waiting for customers. Anakin let his mind wander. He imagined himself flying in a starship, a crew at his disposal. His mother was on the bridge with him, smiling happily. Kitster sat in the co-pilot seat, joking with C3-PO.

Yes, that's about right, Anakin thought. Just how I want everything to be.

"Boy! Have you finished?"

Anakin jumped off the counter. "Yes Watto. I've cleaned everything up," he said innocently.

Watto grunted. "Okay, you can go home now. If you make a mess like that again…"

But Anakin had ran out of the shop, his thoughts still far, far away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why do I feel like we've picked up another life form?"

"It's the dug. He is the one responsible for providing the new hyperdrive. I am returning to pay the remainder of the fee. Make sure you have it installed by the time I get back."

Obi-Wan nodded. He didn't understand why Qui-Gon had gone out of his way to help the dug. Sure, it had helped them, but he didn't really need to do it. Shaking his head in confusion, he began to install the hyperdrive.

* * *

"I don't believe it! Anakin Skywalker has taken the lead!"

The crowd roared in excitement and anticipation. With only one lap left, the local boy managed to steal the lead from Sebulba. Watto cursed silently under his breath. He had made a heavy bet on Sebulba to win. He knew Anakin was a good racer, but he had never finished a race before. This time however, luck seemed to be on his side.

Inside his pod, Anakin flicked dials and switches furiously, stabilising the pod. He took the last corner too quickly and almost smashed into a rock. Glancing behind him, he saw Sebulba's orange 'X' engines right behind him. They were as loud and powerful as Anakin was smart and speedy.

Anakin gave full power to rear thrusters, and he began to pull away from Sebulba. He was waiting for Sebulba to play dirty as he usually does, but nothing came. Entering the home stretch, he left out a sigh of relief. He was finally going to win a race. With the winnings, he would be able to buy his and his mothers' freedom and they could live wherever they wanted. But then, disaster.

Sebulba had indeed played dirty. Before the race had started, he wrenched out the left power coupling. It was the cheapest, lowest form of cheating anyone could think of; tampering with other racer's pods.

With the power coupling not in place the engine began to overheat and a small fire erupted in the pods left jet turbine. Eyes wide, Anakin frantically closed the exhaust port and pulled the thrusters back. If he were to gain too much speed, the whole pod could explode.

The finish line lay ahead within Anakin's reach. But to prevent himself from going up in flames he had to fly slowly. Very slowly.

Looking behind he saw Sebulba bearing down on him, the orange engines roaring in delight at the crippled pod ahead of them.

"Come on!" Anakin yelled in frustration. It had come so close. He could throw a rock over the finish line, that was how close he was. But the pod, oblivious to Anakin's plight droned on.

The crowd was on their feet. Even Jabba had woken and was excited. The boy was so close to the line, but his pod was so slow! Jabba's wife nodded. Her husband always pointed out the obvious.

With Sebulba about to overtake him, Anakin took a large risk and jammed the thrusters forward, his last chance to get over the line ahead of Sebulba. Anakin and Sebulba crossed the line as one.

Every single person in the crowd held their breath. They were looking at Fodesinbeed, the two headed commentator.

"Sebulba wins! By the hair of his scrawny head, the dug wins!"

The crowd roared in delight, and Anakin, poor Anakin hung his head in disappointment.

The euphoric crowd spilled onto the track, surrounding Sebulba's pod. Anakin was left by himself. He pulled his helmet off and glared at Sebulba. He knew that Sebulba had tampered with his pod but there was no way he could prove it. Kitster and CP-30 stood at his side equally disappointed with the second place finish.

Two hours later

The hangar was almost empty as Anakin turned off his pod. The crowds had left, and with them the constant noise. Anakin had diagnosed his pod and fixed the problem. Knowing that the power coupling was in place before the race had started, he approached Sebulba who was talking to a group of excited reporters.

"Cheater!" Anakin called out.

The crowd of reporters turned around in surprise. When they saw who was talking, they realised that this could be a front page scoop.

"You sabotaged my pod!" Anakin yelled furiously.

Sebulba laughed softly. "And why would I need to do that?" he replied silkily. "You are an incompetent racer, and an incompetent mechanic. Why don't you buy a droid to- oh, that's right, you're a slave! You can't afford it!"

Anakin shook in frustration. The reporters were looking at him, waiting for a rebuttal, but none came. Turning on his heels, he stormed back to his pod.


	3. Chapter 3

"That was some race kid."

Anakin frowned as he took in a young man standing in front of his pod.

"Who are you?"

"Jacen Bertrand." The man held out his hand and Anakin shook. It was coarse.

"What do you want?" Anakin asked, cutting to the chase.

The man smiled. "I've never seen anyone fly like you did today. You did a great job."

Anakin shrugged half-heartedly. "It wasn't good enough," he said indicating to Sebulba, who was still surrounded by the reporters.

"Winning isn't everything," Jacen replied.

"For us, winning _is_ everything," Anakin said softly.

"Us?"

Anakin swallowed hard. "Slaves. The only way for us to buy our freedom is with a stack of credits. The only way I can make credits is to win a race, so for me, winning is everything."

Jacen nodded. "What if there was another way for you to leave Tatooine? Would you consider it?"

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked tentatively.

"Well, I've been given the task to scout new and talented pod racers. The company which I work for is, large and rich, to say the least."

Anakin nodded excitedly. If this man was saying what he thought he was saying…

"And I really liked the way you raced today. In my eyes, there was only one winner. You."

Anakin smiled. "Thanks, but you're only one of the three people on Tatooine who think that."

Jacen laughed warmly. "That might be true, but that can change. If you are willing, I can offer you a free ticket to Coruscant. I want you to try out for a StarRace."

Anakin almost laughed. He was sure the man was joking.

"Are you serious?" Anakin asked incredulously.

"Yes. After seeing what you're capable of, I think you will do well. And you are so young. I only know of one other human able to race on a track like you did today, and he is much older than you."

Anakin was speechless. He had heard about these scouts before, but he never thought one would come to an outer rim planet like Tatooine.

"What do you think?"

Anakin thought hard. He had always dreamt of leaving Tatooine with his mother and Kitster, but deep down he knew it wouldn't happen. Now however, he had the chance.

"I have some, conditions first."

If Jacen was surprised, he hid it well. The young boy was more mature than he thought.

_Half an hour later_

"I assure you that your son will be taken care of."

After leaving the hangar with Jacen, a sandstorm had started. Anakin invited the scout to his house. Jacen graciously accepted.

"We have one of the most advanced academies in all of Coruscant. Anakin will be put into classes right away."

Shmi thought hard. It was a perfect opportunity for Anakin. He is a strong, smart boy who deserves so much more. It felt impossible for her to say no.

"So can I go mum?" Anakin's eyes shone with anticipation.

Shmi took a deep breath. Knowing there was no room for her, she nodded.

"Yipee!" Anakin squealed in delight. As he dashed to his room to pack, he stopped and turned around slowly.

"What about Mum?"

Shmi shook her head as Jacen bowed his.

"Anakin, my place is here, my home is here. I am getting old, and I cannot drag you down anymore."

"You don't drag me down Mum," Anakin whispered. "I love you."

A tear ran down Shmi's cheek. She knew this day would come, but it was still difficult to bear. Pulling apart, Shmi wiped her face with her hand. "Now, go get ready. Hurry."

Anakin hurried to his room

"Please make sure he is safe," Shmi said to Jacen.

Jacen nodded solemnly. "I will personally make sure Anakin is in good care. He is a bright boy and will go far. I'm sure of it."

Shmi nodded silently. There was nothing left to say.

Anakin came out of his room, a bag slung across his back.

"Ready kiddo?" Jacen asked.

Anakin nodded numbly. He wanted to go badly, but couldn't bear to leave his mother. Shmi smiled and pushed Anakin softly in the back. She didn't have anything to offer her own son. Jacen, on the other hand, could give him a brand new life.

The storm had died down. Jacen and Anakin walked side by side. Every step Anakin took seemed to drag him down. It wasn't before long that he stopped. Turning around, he ran back to his mother.

"I can't do it Mum," Anakin sobbed quietly. "I just can't."

Shmi embraced her son, for what she knew would be the last time. Pulling out of the hug, she calmed herself.

"You must go with this man. He will take care of you." A lump formed in Shmi's throat, and she couldn't talk anymore. Standing up, she turned Anakin around.

The young boy dragged his feet in the sand. It pained Jacen to see him pull the boy away from his mother, but what he had was beyond a talent. It was genius.


	4. Chapter 4

_Nine years later_

The spire of the Jedi Temple glittered in the Coruscant sunlight. Rolling clouds lay framed in front of the sun, offering a beautiful scene. Speeders littered the sky, their constant movement adding life to the concrete and glass city.

"The inhabitants of this temple are all brought here from a young age. They are trained, and, over time become Jedi knights."

Anakin Skywalker looked on and listened with interest. He had never been in the Jedi Temple before. As soon as he had entered, he felt a strange sensation. His body relaxed itself, as if no harm could come to him. The tour guide continued talking as they past a medium sized room. Anakin peered inside. A group of twenty or so children held a bright weapon, similar to a vibroblade. A tall human with long hair and a slightly curved nose instructed the children. 'Younglings' he called them.

"Skywalker, back in line!"

Anakin quickly withdrew from the room and joined the rest of his class. When Veslak Academy announced that they would be having an excursion to the Jedi Temple, he was among the first to raise his hand. Jacen had no problems with it, so Anakin was able to go.

His friends were not particularly interested in Jedi, so he had no-one to talk to. But he didn't mind that. Back on Tatooine, he had spent a lot of time by himself.

"Now we enter the archive room. As you can see, it is an extensive research center, with terminals and consoles able to find any article within moments. Almost every topic is covered in this archive, and is a useful tool for those willing to learn."

As the tour guide moved on, Anakin glanced up and down the aisles. Most of the people here seemed young. Younger than himself. And those that were human, even the males, had a long thin braid of hair trailing down their back. Curious, he continued walking.

The man sat on a rounded stool, eyes shut. The blinds were half closed, allowing the red sunlight to stream through and bathe the room in its glow. Then his eyes flew open.

"Do you sense it?"

Mace Windu nodded. "Who can it possibly be?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I don't know, but I think we should find out."

The two men left the room and made their way to the archives.

"It's the mark of a padawan. We all have one master who mentors us in the way of the Jedi. After time, we can become Jedi knights, and have a padawan of our own."

Overcome by curiosity, Anakin asked a passerby what the braid was a symbol of. He nodded his thanks and hurried after his class.

"A padawan. So all of these people are still padawans." Anakin thought. "Well there must be even more Jedi knights!"

"That's correct."

Anakin spun around. Two men stood tall in front of him, both human. One of them was light skinned, wore a frown, and had a copious amount facial hair. The other was dark skinned, but clean shaven. Anakin felt their presence in a way he didn't understand.

"Did I do something wrong?" Anakin asked, confused. The school group looked from Anakin to the Jedi Master's.

"No. But we do have some questions for you, if you are willing."

Anakin rubbed his chin. "Okay, I'll answer them."

The men turned on their heels and walked off, Anakin trailing behind. Before long, they entered a circular room. Chairs of different sizes and shapes formed a circle, and Anakin stood in the middle. Each of the chairs were occupied, either by physical presence, or holographic presence.

"Anakin Skywalker. You were born on Tatooine, and moved to Coruscant when you were nine. Taken under the wing of a Jacen Bertrand, you attended Veslack Academy and during your time there and won three StarRaces."

Anakin held his breath. He didn't know whether to agree or keep quiet. It was more a statement than a question.

"Yes, that's right."

" Surely not _the _Anakin Skywalker?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked.

Anakin smiled. "I get that a lot."

"Your reputation precedes you, but that isn't always a good thing," the bearded white skinned man said. "Ego's can become inflated."

Anakin nodded. "So what did you want to ask me?"

The members of the council looked at Mace Windu expectantly.

"As Master Obi-Wan and I were meditating, we felt a presence in the force. It was unrefined, untrained and yet strong. When we searched for it, we found you."

Anakin blinked. What did this mean?

"You Anakin, are what we call 'force sensitive.' An adept in the force. You are able to wield its power."

"You mean, I can become a Jedi?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Not all force sensitive beings are trained. To become a Jedi, the training must begin in the early stages of life. You are much too old."

Anakin thought back to the room where the younglings were being trained. Then he understood why all they seemed young.

"What if I want to become a Jedi?"

"It isn't something that you simply _want _to become. It is a life of servitude and dedication. And as I already said, you are too old."

"Then why do you bother telling me? You say I could become one, but I'm too old. What's the point?"

A small green creature, whose specie Anakin didn't recognise said, "To everything, there is a point. At present, you may not understand, but in the future, all will be revealed."

The dark skinned man cleared his throat. "We would like to perform a simple test, if you accept."

"What is the test?"

"A midi-clorian count. We take a sample of your blood to see how, potential, you are in the force. I assure you, there will be no pain."

Anakin nodded. "Okay, you can do it."

The door opened and a medical droid approached Anakin. Gently pushing a needle through Anakin's right hand, it pulled out a sample of blood. It then pushed the tube containing the blood into its own arm.

"The midi-clorian count stands at twenty three thousand."

Almost all inhabitants of the room gasped. There was a ripple, and three separate members of the council stood up to validate the test. They all nodded to Yoda.

"Powerful with the force you are young one. Trained you will not be. Understand you will, as time passes."

"But why can't you train me?" Anakin asked enthusiastically. "I will do my best to become a Jedi."

"I'm sorry Anakin, but that answer cannot be given now," Mace Windu explained. "However, we will allow you to use the Jedi Archives for any research. But be warned, we do not permit you to use them to learn of the ways of the Jedi. They can only be used for academic purposes. It is the least we can offer."

"Thank you Master Jedi." He bowed low.

"Leave now, you must."

Anakin bowed again and left the room.

There was a short silence. Then;

"Surely he isn't the chosen one?"

"Why didn't we sense him earlier?"

"If he is the chosen one, he must be trained!"

Mace Windu raised his hands. "Even if he _is _the Chosen One, he is too old. You all know very well why the code does not allow it."

There was another short silence.

"Why did you allow him to use the archives?" Obi-Wan asked. "You sense the conflict in him as we all do. He is dangerous, even though he doesn't know it."

"Better for him to be dangerous and away from influence, than learning of the Sith. They have revealed themselves, and could use him for their purposes. We have to keep him nearby, and under watch."

"I agree," Ki-Adi Mundi said. "If someone with his powers succumb to the dark side, it could be the ruin of us all."

"You're a what?"

"Force sensitive. It means I could become a Jedi if I were trained."

"Hmm. That would explain your quick reflexes."

Jacen and Anakin stood on the balcony that overlooked the senate district of Coruscant. The night air was fresh, and felt cool on Anakin's face. Leaning against the rail, he looked downward.

"So, are you going to become a Jedi?"

Anakin shrugged. "I don't think so. I mean- I wouldn't mind becoming one, but they were clear in telling me that I couldn't."

"Did they say why?"

"Something about me being too old."

Jacen nodded thoughtfully. "Makes sense. They want to teach from a young age, that way it comes naturally. You've already seen too much of the galaxy."

Anakin laughed. "What are you saying? I know too much?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

Anakin straightened his face. "Care to explain?"

"When you are young, you quickly categorise things. That's the way we recognise good from bad, safe from danger. It's the same with becoming a Jedi. If you were raised in a family who did business on the black-market, the last thing that you would want to be is a Jedi."

"So they take children from a young age?"

Jacen winced. "They never _take _children. Most are given to them at a young age. Their birth parents can't afford to keep them, or they think the children will have a better life serving the Republic."

"How do you know so much?"

It was Jacen's turn to laugh. "When you've seen as much as I have, you learn a lot of different things."

Anakin attempted to hide his yawn, but it was quickly spotted.

"Bed." Jacen said. "You've got Academy tomorrow."

Groaning slightly, Anakin stumbled off to the fresher.

The next day came sooner than Anakin had expected. Getting dressed, he made his way to Jacen's room.

"Jacen," he hissed.

The man didn't stir. Anakin crept silently beside him and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Jacen!"

That did it. Jacen flew upward, arms waving about.

"I'm going earlier today. Just thought you should know."

Jacen scowled. "I'll pick you up at the normal time." With that, he collapsed back onto his pillow. Smiling to himself, Anakin left the building.

The morning air was warm and crisp. Hailing a transport, he arrived at the Jedi Temple within minutes. The courtyard was empty, and Anakin spent no time looking at his surroundings. He walked into the temple, and made his way to the Archives.

The Archives are located in the center of the middle tower, and is the main hub for information. To get there however, one must walk through the entrance hall, and past two training rooms. With his inquisitive nature, Anakin couldn't help but peering into one of the training rooms.

The room was similar to the one he had seen one his tour with the Academy. A group of young children sat on the floor, their legs crossed as they listened intently to the teacher. Anakin recognised him as the bearded man from yesterday. Obywon was his name; or something like that. He talked to the children, instructing them on things Anakin had never heard of. All of the children gave him their full attention, soaking in his words.

Anakin realised that he wasn't allowed to be here and left the room quietly. Minutes later, he arrived at the archives and pulled out two datapads. He sat down at a console and stared blankly at the screen. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he began his research.

Anakin had finished his work quicker than he thought he would. The archives were very useful, each topic linking seamlessly to the next providing a constant stream of information. With these archives, Anakin would have an advantage over his classmates.

As he packed his bag in preparation for the day ahead, a small transmitter brushed against his foot. Frowning, he picked it up.

It was a standard issue transceiver. Three types of communications for varying distance labeled underneath three separate buttons. Anakin knew better than to press one of them. He would be 'calling' someone he didn't know. He turned it over, looking for some engraving or writing to help him find the person to return it to. It didn't have anything to help him, so he shrugged and put it on the table.

A tall female human strode into the room. She glanced nervously under benches and tables, looking for something. Anakin called to her.

"Hey."

The padawan stood up quickly, banging her head on the table she was looking under.

"Ow!" she exclaimed, rubbing her head. "What do you want?"

"Are you looking for something?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Obviously."

"Is it this?" Anakin held out the transceiver.

The girl exhaled in relief. "Yeah, it my fathers. He let me use it for the day, and I already lost it. Where did you find it?"

"Right here," Anakin said, pointing to the floor. "You must've dropped it."

The girl nodded, still rubbing her head. "So it seems. Thanks," she said holding out her hand. Anakin gave it to her.

"So what's your name? I haven't seen you around before."

"Anakin Skywalker. I'm just here to do some research for a project."

The girl nodded. "Who's your master?"

Anakin blinked. She obviously thought he was a padawan. "Oh no, I'm just here to use the facilities. I don't have a master."

The girl gave Anakin a weird look, but didn't press. She thanked him again and left.

Anakin sat down slowly. What felt like a small stone sunk in his stomach. He felt out of place. The Temple was filled with people just like him, and yet he couldn't become one of them. It was as if he was given a present, but wasn't allowed to open it.

Then he began thinking of learning secretly. How hard could it be to become a Jedi anyway? Smiling slightly, he turned to the console and typed, 'Jedi History.' Over four thousand hits listed.

Selecting the first one, he memorised the catalogue number and made his way to aisle seven. He found the datapad, and began reading. The minutes passed, and Anakin barely took in his surroundings. So engrossed he was in the datapad, that he didn't notice Obi-Wan standing behind him.

"Hello Anakin."

That did it. Anakin jumped, scared out of his skin. Hurriedly, he tried to put the datapad back, but it slipped from his fingers. Obi-Wan held out his hand, and it flew to it, not unlike a magnet.

"Ancient Jedi History, Volume One," he read. "I didn't know Veslak Academy trained their students in the way of the force."

Anakin hung his head. "They don't Master Jedi. I-"

"You disobeyed clear instructions. The archives are to be used for non-Jedi research _only._ This," he said, waving the datapad, "is Jedi research. I don't want to see you doing this again, understood?"

Anakin's face burned in humiliation. The Jedi was softly spoken, but his voice had a calm authority about it.

"Yes Master."

Anakin trotted off. Collecting his bag, he decided it best to leave the Temple for the day.

"There is another thing."

Mace Windu and Obi-Wan looked out of the floor to ceiling window, the Coruscant sunset lighting the hall.

"Anakin was reading a datapad on Jedi history early this morning."

Mace Windu nodded. "I thought as much. His curious nature can be tiresome, but it will pass. Did you make it clear to him that he over stepped his privilege?"

"Quite. On the contrary, I don't think we should let him use them for a brief period. If he doesn't feel any consequence for breaking the rules, he will feel himself to be above them."

"That is the job of his guardian. We do not have any legal binding power over him. And even if we did, I wouldn't try."

Obi-Wan nodded silently. Master Windu's wisdom was something he always admired.

"I will keep an eye out for him. Do you think the council needs to know of this?"

"Hardly. I will inform Master Yoda; but the other members have much larger and difficult tasks to handle."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan replied


	5. Chapter 5

_The Senate , Coruscant_

The Senator cleared her throat. She was out of her comfort zone, that was certain. It wasn't the fact she was in the Senate, or because she was about to address a few thousand power hungry Senators. No, it was what she was about to propose that made her uncomfortable.

"The senator from Naboo will now hold the floor."

The pod ejected from the curved wall and moved toward the center of the room. A holo camera orbited the pod, providing viewers with live coverage. Padme Amidala swallowed hard. This was the moment.

"Supreme Chancellor, fellow senators, distinguished guests. Many of you know what happened to my ship just yesterday as I landed on Coruscant. The bombing destroyed my ship and three fellow passengers. There is no doubt that this attack was carried out by remnants of the Trade Federation."

No sooner had Padme finished talking, that another pod left its berth and headed for the middle.

"How dare the Senator speak so? There is no evidence!"

Green and slimy, Nute Gunray slammed his fist down. His aides stood also, their heads shaking in anger.

"The chair does _not _recognise the speaker from the Trade Federation," Palpatine retorted. He then turned his head pointedly to Padme.

"As many of you know, Naboo was attacked openly by the Trade Federation. The crimes which were committed there were not atoned for, and the perpetrators not put on trial. Many individuals," Padme began, looking meaningful at Nute Gunray, "were acquitted of all trials. While it was hard to bear, we had to forget what terrible acts were carried out."

It took all of the willpower Nute Gunray possessed to hold back from shouting.

"And yesterday, three innocent lives were lost. While there is no concrete evidence who committed it, there is a solid suspicion. These lawbreakers must be dealt with."

As Nute Gunray opened his mouth, Palpatine raised his hand to silence him. The Neimoidian backed down.

"Senator Amidala. You have expressed an opinion which is, controversial, to say the least. As we work under innocent until proven guilty, there is nothing these courts can do to detain the members of the Trade Federation. So I will ask you not to make suggestive comments regarding this matter."

Padme nodded. "I understand Chancellor."

Palpatine smiled graciously and moved along proceedings. Padme glanced at Nute Gunray, and he leered at her.

* * *

_The Jedi Temple, Coruscant_

The courtyard was nigh on empty. Four nearby fountains splashed water, the sound soothing Anakin's body. Putting down his datapad, he closed his eyes and lay down on the stone bench. His thoughts wandered to his life on Coruscant, his racing, his friends and the Academy. While it was a nice life, it was demanding. He never got enough sleep, but always told his body to keep moving. Even though he would never admit it, he needed a holiday.

"Good to see someone relaxing."

Anakin's eyes flew open, and he stood upright. The Jedi Master, 'Obi-Wan' was standing right over him, his hands on his hips.

"Sorry Master," Anakin mumbled, "the water put me to sleep."

Obi-Wan smiled. "You aren't the first victim of the Silver Fountains. Many have felt their power and have fell asleep on this very bench."

Anakin nodded, not sure what to say. Deciding to hold his peace, he picked up the datapad and turned it off.

"School work?"

"Yes, a project on Hyperspace travel history."

"How monotonous," Obi-Wan said. "I was never one to study history."

Anakin was surprised at this. Being a Jedi, he had thought that all padawans would have to learn about ancient Jedi traditions and rituals.

"You don't like history?" Anakin asked.

"Not particularly. Many say you can learn from the past, but that's only because they can't sense the future. The Force can prevent this."

A surge of energy flew through Anakin's body. He was unsure as to why this Jedi was talking to him about the Force. Wasn't he forbidden to learn about the Jedi?

"So why do you want to become a Jedi?" Obi-Wan asked. "Surely there is a reason."

Yes, there was a reason, but Anakin wasn't ready to disclose it. "I don't know, to help people from the wrongs of everyday life. To make the galaxy a safer place." Anakin finished with a rising inflection, almost making it sound like a question.

"Oh come on," Obi-Wan said. "I've heard better from the younglings, and they are less than three years old!"

Anakin suppressed a smile. At least he had a sense of humour.

"I guess it's for my mother. She lives in slavery on Tatooine, and I want to free her. I was a slave as well until a scouter spotted me at the Boonta Eve race. It was lucky he did, otherwise I'd be scrubbing floors right about now."

The Jedi nodded knowingly. Anakin had the impression that he knew this all already.

"To think that slavery still exists, and is a way of life in many parts of this galaxy makes me feel uneasy," Obi-Wan said softly. "It is uncouth and backward. I'm sorry to hear of your mother."

Anakin sniffed loudly. He hadn't felt this way for many years, and felt embarrassed. The first time he ever talked with a Jedi Master one-on-one, and he brings out the waterworks. Sucking it in, he gave a small smile.

"It's no problem. Like you said, it is a way of life. I was pulled out of it, but billions still live in shackles. I want to be able to free as many as possible. No-one lives happily while in slavery."

Instead of turning, Obi-Wan looked directly at Anakin, as if to find some weakness. "If it is any consolation, we could arrange for a brief break for your mother. She could even be brought here for a short period. It all depends on how powerful her master is, and how, well, expensive it will be." The Jedi winced, not sure how to word it.

Anakin nodded, his throat tightening. "That would be, great."

Obi-Wan patted the boy's shoulder and left.

* * *

_201 Contuzi, Coruscant_

"I'm sorry for the intrusion Senator."

"You needn't worry Chancellor. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Hours after the Senate was adjourned, Padme made her way to 201 Contuzi, a luxury apartment complex for visiting/travelling Senators on Coruscant. She had only just changed to more comfortable clothes, that the Supreme Chancellor announced himself. Amidst the organised chaos, Padme managed to change. Sitting on the red sofa with two aides flanking her, Dantius Palpatine stood in front of her, smiling graciously.

"It gives me much pleasure to see you alive and well Senator. To think that Naboo, a peaceful planet, and my homeworld is still a target, is just unthinkable."

"Unthinkable, but not impossible." Padme replied quickly. "The people responsible must be brought to justice. They will not cease until they have reached their goal."

Palpatine sat down on an armchair, clasping his hands. "You surely belief that the Trade Federation is behind the attacks?"

Padme found it hard not to roll her eyes. "Yes Chancellor, I do think so."

"In my opinion, you couldn't have gone about this in a better way. The public needs to see that results are produced in the senate, and that it isn't a bureaucracy. Every system has a say, and is equal in power."

Padme almost cried out. _Not a bureaucracy? Equal in power? Hardly!_

"But many Senators don't think so. Many senators are afraid to speak out. How do you explain that?"

Palpatine flushed. "Personal quarrels and conflicts should not stop the workings of the Senate. If a senator is afraid to speak out, it is because he or indeed she does not have the backbone to do so."

Padme raised her eyebrows slightly. "Is that a compliment Chancellor?"

"You could take it as one, yes. You showed true Republic spirit today."

Padme held her peace. So far this meeting had been very informative. Time to press once more.

"Chancellor, what I did today wasn't an act for the Republic. It was purely for the interests of Naboo and its inhabitants. I was elected to talk for the people, and that is exactly what I did. I live on Naboo Chancellor, and I see the scars of a war. A war which shouldn't have happened."

"But surely you agree that you were given a fair trial. The Trade Federation delegates were given a lengthy prison term, and many stripped from their office," Palpatine replied.

"Nute Gunray still walks free. Even though it may be hard to comprehend, he was the brains behind the entire operation, and he still walks free. This is something that, as a Republic Senator, does not reflect justice."

_Strong words Senator, strong words. I may be able to use you yet._

"To say this in confidence Senator, I think on the same lines as you. If the head breathes, the body will remain alive."

Padme smiled.

"I thank you for giving me opportunity, but I must be going." Palpatine stood slowly and held out his hand. Padme shook it firmly and watched him leave.

_That Chancellor, was a slip on your part. You have just given me a wealth of information._

* * *

_**A/N  
**  
_Phew! I'm so sorry for the delay guys, but I was on holiday in New Zealand! I had such a great time, and got a lot of inspiration. It really is a beautiful country, and everyone should visit it.

This may sound very, generic, but please review! The more reviews there are, the more likely people are to read. And I want lots of people to enjoy my writing! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, please keep it up!


	6. Chapter 6

_The Jedi Temple, Coruscant_

"The Corelian dispute has gone too far. The local authorities there cannot compete with the rebels, and they beg us for aid."

"Then aid, we must send. Friends of the Republic are the Corelians."

"I will send word."

Mace Windu left the room, leaving Yoda alone. The Grand Master knelt heavily on his stick, his brow furrowed. Many small disputes have been rising up, giving the Jedi a large workload. Yoda himself had to go on several missions, because there simply weren't enough Jedi to deal with all the problems. A galaxy with trillions upon trillions of sentient beings is bound to have many problems, and a few thousand Jedi Knights were not enough to quell the differences.

"Master?"

Obi-Wan leant against the doorway, looking at the small, old Grand Master.

"Yes Obi-Wan. Another dispute is there?"

Obi-Wan stepped into the room and sat cross legged on one of the three meditation poffĕ's. He took a deep breath, thinking about what he was going to say.

"I have had a change of heart. The boy, Anakin, is not what I thought. He has only the best intentions for becoming a Jedi. His mother still lives in slavery on Tatooine and he wants to free her. Obviously, from his current position he doesn't have the power to do that. But we can help him."

Yoda grunted softly. "A reason for this you must have, hrmm?"

"I do. He is alone on this planet and it isn't his home. He has many friends at the Academy he attends, but no family. He needs an elderly figure in his life. Seeing as he is too old to be trained and can't be assigned a master, his mother is the only person who can provide this."

"For trivial tasks such as this, we do not have time."

"On the contrary, this task is not trivial at all. If his mother consents to him becoming a Jedi, we must do everything in our power to do so."

"To be trained, you wish him to be?" Yoda asked, surprised.

Obi-Wan pulled a face. "I still can't make up my mind. I can sense the purity and innocence in him, but I sense something else. Dark and mysterious. If we do not teach him he will find counsel elsewhere. I'm sure of it."

"Revealed themselves, the Sith have. Dangerous times are these."

"Which is why we need every single Jedi possible. There is also the possibility that he is the Chosen One."

Yoda tilted his head to one side, deep in thought.

"Consider this, I will."

* * *

_Jacen's Apartment, Coruscant_

"How have you been Anakin?"

Shmi Skywalker stood in front of Anakin, her blue flickering image bringing a smile to his face.

"I've been great. I won my last race, and I have permission to use the Jedi Archives for research. They really help for my bigger projects."

Shmi smiled. "That's great Ani! Just make sure you work hard. If your racing doesn't work out for you, you could go on and become a professor or scientist."

Anakin groaned. "That's the last thing I want to do, become a professor. I don't have the patience for that."

_Sounds like my boy. _"Watto is calling me. It was so nice seeing you Ani. I love you."

Anakin felt a lump in his throat. A small ripple of anger shot down his spine. _Watto was calling her. My mother is still a slave._ "I love you too Mum."

Shmi ended the transmission, and disappeared from view. Anakin clenched his fists tightly. _What I would do to bring her here…_

"Anakin."

Jacen walked into the room, his arms crossed.

"I've been watching you over the last few days. It's time you had a break."

"Jacen-" Anakin began, but was cut of.

"Listen. You've been working day and night at the Academy. You race every other weekend, and you barely get enough rest. You haven't seen you mother face-to-face for at least nine years. It's time that you go home."

"I can't," Anakin replied softly. "I just can't."

Jacen sat down. "What's the problem? Are you afraid?"

"No it's not that.

"Then what's wrong?"

Anakin sighed. "I can barely talk to her over hologram. My heart aches every time I see her. If I was forced to see her in person, I couldn't bare leaving her alone again. It would tear me apart." A single tear ran down his cheek.

Jacen bowed his head. He was not expecting such words of maturity. He felt Anakin's pain. Clasping his shoulder, he said, "I won't make you go. However, I will give you the option. Just say the word and I'll drop everything. I want you to be happy Anakin. You're like a son to me."

Anakin hugged Jacen. "Thank you."

* * *

_The Jedi Temple, Coruscant_

Padme breathed out slowly. She clenched her hands tightly, trying to calm herself down. Wiping away a bead of sweat, she thought about her actions. Proclaiming that the Trade Federation had tried to assassinate her was something that no Senator from Naboo would have ever done. They were a peaceful planet with minimal military power. Former Senator's always took the view that disputes should be solved through diplomacy. But what if they want you dead? How can you talk to someone wanting to kill you, and willing to die?

You can't.

The turbolift stopped and Padme stepped out. This meeting should give her some piece of mind. In the past, the Jedi were always willing to help the people of Naboo, especially during threatening times. _This should be no exception, _Padme thought.

A small meeting room was set for the occasion. Two younglings were putting the chairs in place, their eyes closed and their hands out. The chairs hovered above them, suspended in the air. Like Padme, they had sweat on their brow, but it was for a different reason. One of the younglings sensed Padme watching, and lost concentration. He dropped his chair in alarm.

"I'm sorry, I'm here to see Master Windu and Master Yoda."

The youngling, embarrassed, quickly picked the chair up with his hands and put it in place. They bowed and left the room, leaving Padme alone.

Padme sat down on a chair and strummed her fingers on the tabletop. The room was handsome with grey plasteel wall panels, soft felt floors and silver leather backed chairs. The air was cool, a soft breeze playing across Padme's face. She closed her eyes, allowing it to cool her down.

"I have spoken with the Corelians. They are glad that we made contact. The rebels have become more daring, attacking major infrastructure. Their military is doing all it can, but they are slowly losing their grip."

"Bring balance we will."

Two voices echoed in the hallway as the two Masters entered the room.

"Senator, it is a pleasure to see you alive and well."

"As to you Master Jedi." The three sat down and waiting patiently as a youngling served them drinks.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Padme cleared her throat. "The attack carried out on my ship was no coincidence. I am sure the Trade Federation is behind them."

Yoda and Windu looked at each other knowingly. They knew this day would come sooner or later.

"Evidence you have for this suspicion?"

Padme shook her head. "No. But a well grounded hunch. It doesn't sound like anything to go along with, but I'm sure of it."

"And what are you suggesting?" Windu asked, frowning slightly.

"That you send an undercover Jedi into the Senate offices, and look for proof of corruption."

Windu whistled loudly. "Corruption? There has been corruption in the Senate for millennia. Even if we had the Jedi to spare, we couldn't go to the source of it. While it remains low key, the Republic can still function. There is no need for us to try to fix a problem that hasn't surfaced."

"Against the code, sending Jedi without warrants into the Senate is."

"But this isn't something that is to be taken lightly!" Padme replied heatedly. "If a Senator has the power to attack another and for there to be no repercussions, is against all the morale codes of the Jedi. It is against democracy!"

There was a pregnant pause.

"Look," Padme began, lowering her voice. "I don't want to pressure a decision, but this has to be dealt with. I am only one Senator that stands in the way of the Trade Federation. Soon, other planets will be affected. Other Senator's will be at risk. Think of this as prevention instead of cure."

_Her words are sound. _"Even if we decide to do this, we simply don't have the manpower to do so. All of our knights are on missions, and our padawan's are not suited to tasks like this. We don't have anyone to spare."

Padme slumped. Feeling defeated, she tried one last time. "Isn't there _anyone _you could send?"

A voice came from the doorway. "Perhaps there is."

* * *

_Veslak Academy Circuit 8, Coruscant_

The pod flew past at incredible speed, deafening the small crowd. A loud voice blared over the stands, "And Anakin Skywalker wins the race!"

The crowds cheered. As he flew past the grandstand, they did a Mexican wave. Anakin pumped his fist into the air, delighted with the result.

Half an hour later, Anakin had showered and was leaving the Academy grounds. He didn't make it to the exit gate before being called.

"Anakin!"

Obi-Wan waved his hand in the air, calling Anakin over.

"Who's that?" a friend asked Anakin.

"A Jedi."

His friend gave him a weird look. "What have you done wrong now?"

Anakin shook his head. "I don't know."

Obi-Wan waiting patiently, leaning against the wall. He was dressed in a flowing brown cloak, giving him an unassuming expression.

"Master Jedi," Anakin said, holding out a hand. Obi-Wan took it and shook firmly.

"Anakin, we need to talk. Something has come up which needs immediate attention," Obi-Wan said in a businesslike manner.

Anakin blinked. _Why is he telling me this?"_

"What's the problem?"

"Can we talk somewhere more private?"

Ten minutes later, Anakin and Obi-Wan sat in a disused classroom. Anakin sat at a desk, scratching subconsciously at the table top, while Obi-Wan paced the room.

"Jacen is expecting me home tonight."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Obi-Wan stopped pacing and sat on the desk in front of Anakin.

"The Jedi Order is willing to offer you a mission. We are critically low in numbers now, and need more manpower."

Anakin raised his eyebrows in surprise. _The Jedi are asking me for help?_

Obi-Wan sensed his surprise. "It may come as a shock to you, but it's true. Will you consider it?"

Anakin thought hard. It was something that he and his friends on Tatooine always dreamt of doing, being a Jedi. Now though, things were different. His thirst for knowledge was growing, and using the Jedi Archives helped to quench it.

"What does the mission entail?"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. Sensing no-one nearby he said, "This is a covert operation. No-one but you can know of this. If I tell you, then you must consider being a part of it."

"Tell me."

Obi-Wan sighed in relief, and then his face grew serious. "We have reason to believe that there is corruption in the Senate, and among certain Senators."

Anakin held back a laugh. "You only realised this now?" he asked scoffingly.

Obi-Wan gave him a quizzical look. "What do you mean?"

"There has been corruption for years and years. You only need to live on a backwater planet to see it."

Obi-Wan looked hurt. "We always knew there was some degree of it, but until now, it has never shown itself to be a large problem. A Senator was attack and nearly killed. We cannot stand idle any longer."

Anakin nodded. "Okay, you still haven't answered the question. What does the mission entail?"

"In a spice stick, we want you to sneak into the Senate office district, find any information or reasoning's behind a certain group attacking a certain Senator. More information will be given once you have consented."

"This is the group that almost killed the Senator?"

"That's correct."

Anakin whistled. "What motivation did they have to try this?"

"I really shouldn't tell you this."

Anakin shrugged half heartedly and made to stand up, but Obi-Wan quickly added, "Did you ever hear of the war on Naboo? The Trade Federation had produced a droid army, while blocking all trade routes in and out of the planet."

Anakin scrunched his face in concentration. "That was at least eight years ago wasn't it?"

"Yes, round about. While most of the perpetrators were put on trial and sentenced, their leaded Nute Gunray was acquitted of all crimes. He heads the Trade Federation till this day."

"So he still wants to prove his point? I don't understand. Why did he want to attack Naboo in the first place?"

"We aren't sure. Many say that he was taking orders from someone higher, and a disused mechno chair was found in the royal palace, but its transmissions can't be tracked."

"So you have this Nute Gunray taking orders from someone else, and they want this Senator from Naboo dead."

"Basically."

Anakin rubbed his forehead. "Can I think about it?"

"Yes. But make your decision as soon as you can. Time is of the essence."

* * *

_Jacen's Apartment, Coruscant_

The rain pattered against the window, making Anakin's eyes droop.

_I love you Ani._

The Jedi wanted his help.

_There is corruption in the Senate._

They _needed_ his help.

_Surely not the Anakin Skywalker?_

But he was so busy with his life at the Academy.

_Time is of the essence._

Anakin Skywalker fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_Mos Espa, Tatooine_

The twin Tatooine sun's burned on mercilessly, roasting the yellow sand. Droves of beings found shelter in any shade possible, attempting to stave off the heat. Children, too hot to play, lay down in the shade listening to an old man telling a story. Shop owners fanned themselves lazily.

Shmi Skywalker sat by herself, keeping an eye on her stall. Over the last few years, credits were hard to come by, and she had taken to sewing. With the little leftover wages made from working for Watto, she bought meters of material and made simple, light clothes. Working out of love, she sold her wares for a margin higher than what she bought them for, and as a result, was popular among the poor.

"Hot isn't it?"

A passerby stopped in front of Shmi's stall, fanning himself with his hand.

"Yes, as hot as I can remember. Can I help you with anything?"

The man started, realising where he was standing. "Oh dear no. I was just pausing for a breather. I've never been on Tatooine before. Is it always this hot?"

"Not always. We are at the peak of summer, so that explains the heat. The temperature is much more bearable during the winter months."

"Yes well," the man said, sighing. "Nice talking to you."

Shmi opened her mouth to say her goodbye when a large explosion rocked the market district. A small gunship flew overhead, and Shmi glimpsed a group of sand people jump out. Another blast rocked the square, flipping Shmi's stall like a piece of driftwood. It smashed against Shmi and pinned her to the floor.

There was yelling and blaster fire. Shmi couldn't move her body, and could only look upward at the bright suns. Squinting, she tried to make out what had happened.

Sand people streamed into the marketplace, firing on civilians and wrecking havoc. Their hounds chased down those unfortunate not to be killed by blaster fire. Their rifles cracked loudly, each one deafening Shmi. Then the sun seemed to be extinguished.

In total silence, Shmi blinked several times, her vision becoming more focused. She only just regained track of events to see the butt of a rifle hurtling toward her face, its metallic edge glinting cruelly in the sun.

* * *

_Jacen's Apartment, Coruscant_

Anakin Skywalker yelled loudly, thrashing about in his bed. In an instant, Jacen had flicked on the light.

"Anakin! Stop moving about!"

But he didn't hear Jacen. Still kicking wildly, he landed a blow on Jacen's chest, sending him flying backward. Jacen's head smashed against the low slung doorframe.

"Argh!" Jacen cried out. He rubbed his head hard, pain shooting down his body. Without a seconds thought, he went right back to Anakin.

"Anakin, wake up!" With that, he slapped Anakin on the cheek.

Anakin gasped loudly and began gulping down large amounts of air. His bed clothes were drenched, and he began shivering.

"What's the matter?" Jacen asked, his face full of concern.

"A nightmare," Anakin managed to say. His throat was dry, and he began coughing. Hurrying to the fresher, he drank a glass of water.

"Oh, that's better. It was just a nightmare." He sat down on the edge of his bed, swirling the water around the edges of the cup.

"A nightmare?"

"Just a nightmare."

"Are you sure? You sounded like you were in pain."

Anakin gave a shaky smile. "It's okay, I used to get these a lot when I was smaller. It's just a shock to have one, so many years after."

Jacen nodded slowly. "Okay. Well if you need me, just let me know okay?"

Anakin nodded, looking at the floor.

"Okay?" Jacen asked pointedly.

"Okay."

Jacen left the room and closed the door quietly behind him. The moment he left, Anakin's body began to shake.

_Mum was attacked. She was taken by the sand people. _

No she wasn't! It was just a dream!

_But it was so real. She could be dead even now, and I wouldn't know about it._

No, that's wrong. I talked to her only yesterday. She's doing fine.

Downing the rest of the water, he collapsed into bed. He began to think of the offer Obi-Wan had given him.

"_Can I think about it?"  
"Yes, But make your decision as soon as you can. Time is of the essence."_

I must help the Jedi. They stand for peace and justice. I will make sure that Mum is never hurt by becoming a Jedi and freeing her. Yes, I will become a Jedi.

* * *

_Remote Outpost, Geonosis_

The orange and brown landscape camouflaged the tiny insect perfectly. Being at the bottom of the food chain was hard, but being invisible to predators was the perfect defense. Hard mud and rock stretched from horizon to horizon, large tower like obelisks pointing to the sky. Grey, swirling clouds hung low, trapping the planets heat.

A speeder stopped abruptly, only meters from the insect. It stayed calm, and remained motionless. Thinking it was safe, it moved slightly. A strangling sensation filled the insect for the briefest of moments, and then everything turned black.

"The area is secured my lord."

A tall man held a transmitter at arm's length, his face showing a mixture of relief, fear and anxiety. His head was bowed slightly, the hood obscuring his face.

"What is your bidding, my master?"

Darth Sidious smiled from under his hood. His servant was proving to be very valuable to him.

"Where is our current position? How long until the droids are completed?"

"The droids are being built by the battalion. We have also designed a far more superior droid, capable of firing more than ten times faster than ordinary battle droids. They are also heavily armored and more intelligent."

"You have done well my apprentice. Once we have completed creating this new army, we will attack the Republic strategically. We will not win going head on against the Jedi."

"Yes master. When will I reveal myself to them?"

Sidious smirked. "Patience is something that the Jedi value, and for this situation, it is something we must also take on board. You know much of the Jedi and their practices, don't you Count Dooku?" he spat out the last two words.

Not knowing how to reply, Dooku kept his silence.

"Yes, best you don't say anything. I will contact you when I need an update."

"Yes Master," Count Dooku said, bowing. But the transmission had already ended.

* * *

_The Jedi Temple, Coruscant_

"You will use the main entrance. We do not want security to find you suspicious, understood?"

Anakin nodded nervously.

"Master Windu is right. You must act calm. The Senate guards are well trained and can spot a wrong doer a parsec away."

"Thanks for the boost of confidence," Anakin said shakily.

Obi-Wan almost laughed. "There is nothing to worry about. Even if you are caught, we will make sure that you are safe and that it doesn't stand on your record."

"Okay."

"This task will be easier for you than ordinary people. You are force sensitive. Even though you don't know how to use its power, the force will guide you. When you are in need of help, close your eyes and call on it."

"Close my eyes, got it."

"May the force be with you."

Anakin turned his back and walked out casually.

"What was that?" Mace Windu asked, incredulous.

"What was what?"

"He isn't a padawan, you can't speak to him like that."

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth. "He needs the force, not only in this mission, but in his life. Someone with that much potential won't simply grow old and die. They become legends."

"Even so, it wasn't called for."

There was an awkward silence.

"Look, you know I have the boys' best interests at heart-" Windu began.

"Of course. Perhaps I was a little forthcoming."

"Well forthcoming or not, I hope he doesn't get caught. If the media gets a whiff of this, the Jedi can be embarrassed quite easily."

A nearby turbolift opened and Padme Amidala exited.

"Senator. You only just missed our man."

"You have found someone for the mission?" she asked.

Windu pulled a face, but Obi-Wan nodded confidently. "His name is Anakin Skywalker. He isn't a Jedi, but-"

"He isn't a Jedi?"

"Well, no."

Padme crossed her arms. "I don't understand. What is he?"

Mace Windu managed to cut in front of Obi-Wan. "He is force sensitive, but he hasn't been trained in the Jedi way."

"So he is basically a normal human. Wait, he is human, right?"

"Yes, human male. And he isn't normal. His midi-clorian count is higher than any we've seen. He is showing some promise."

"So will he be trained?"

"We are still yet to come to a conclusion."

"But the general consensus is that he will be," Obi-Wan added. Windu shook his head in amusement.

"Well I hope this Anakin knows what he's doing. The life of many senators, including mine, depends on his actions."

* * *

_The Senate, Coruscant_

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

Concentrating on entering the Senate building, Anakin managed to knock over an old lady. Groceries spilled out onto the pathway, making passerby's almost trip on them.

"It's alright," the lady said, her throat croaking.

Anakin quickly picked up her shopping, but wasn't fast enough. A guard approached cautiously.

"Excuse me, what is the problem?"

Anakin, kneeling down and picking up a bag of fruit, looked upward. The Senate guard seemed like a giant, his hips tightly hugged by two blasters. Flushing, he stood up and handed the lady the bag.

"Nothing sir, I accidentally bumped into this charming lady." The old lady smiled widely, showing two rows of black and yellow teeth. The guard turned a little green and nodded politely.

"Well please vacate the walkway."

"Right away."

Anakin scuttled toward the senate entrance, glad to have the eyes of the guard behind him. He put on hand on the door just as-

"Hey!"

Anakin turned around slowly, his hands beginning to sweat. Managing a small smile, he put his hands in his pockets.

"Were you planning on entering the Senate district?"

"Yes," Anakin replied, abruptly.

"Okay," the guard began. His hand began to move toward his blaster and Anakin's eyes went wide. All of his instincts told him to run, but his feet didn't move. Deep in his mind, he could feel another emotion swirling with the others, a calm serenity.

"Well it's just that I've been asked to do a survey on the people entering in. From a hip pocket, he pulled out a datapad and read, "So are you here on work related business?"

Anakin sighed in relief. _I thought I was done for. _"Actually, I'm here doing a school project. My name is Anakin Skywalker and I'm a student of Veslak Academy." He gave the guard his Academy ID.

The guard glanced at the photo on the ID and Anakin's face. Nodding and handing back the ID he said, "Very well, on you go."

Opening the door, Anakin couldn't help but gasp. Over the years, the size and grandeur of Coruscant grew less intimidating and more normal. But once in a while, something makes Anakin stop in his tracks and look in wonder.

The lobby to the Senate was one of these moments. The roof seemed to extend forever, the ceiling filled with detailed paintings that were faded over time. The middle of the lobby was a constant river of moving heads, all aiming for a different turbolift. Two entire walls were donated to the turbolift's, and Anakin counted over fifty. The sheer size of the entrance made Anakin feel very small.

Fixing his sights on a map of the building, he managed to make it there without any mishap. Reading through it quickly, he found were he needed to go. "Trade Federation Lobby, Building 3, Floor 72." He murmured to himself.

Navigating his way to the nearest turbolift, he managed to squeeze inside. Anakin was pressed against another man, who was doing his best to act inconspicuous. Anakin could sense something strange. A little voice seemed to be telling him to forget the Trade Federation. They weren't the main threat. Frowning, Anakin tried to convince himself that he was here for a reason.

But no, the voice didn't like that. This man was the mission. Anakin needed to follow this man.

The doors opened and half of the occupants left, leaving the remaining in a more comfortable state. The man, who Anakin had now taken the liberty to name Shorty, was smoothing his hair fastidiously. Wetting his index fingers, Shorty smoothed out his eyebrows. Anakin suppressed a shudder.

The doors opened again. A single person entered, but many more left. Anakin cleared his throat. This was the stop for the Trade Federation offices.

The doors closed and Anakin closed his eyes. _The force will guide you. When you are in need of help, close your eyes and call on It. _

But nothing seemed to be happening. He tried harder, scrunching his face with concentration, but to no avail. Shorty whistled a little tune.

The doors opened again, and Anakin almost stepped out. He was following, for all that he knew, an innocent man on his way to work. But then something happened.

Anakin felt a surge of emotion flow from his mind into his body, sending what seemed like sparks to dance inside his body. Then, Shorty received a transmission.

"Yes?"  
"I'm on my way."  
"Just tell him to wait, I-"  
"I understand."

Ending the transmission, he smiled at Anakin. "Typical boss."

Anakin smiled back. _This man is just going to work. What am I doing still following him?_

The doors opened again, and everyone but Shorty and Anakin left. The man gave Anakin a quizzical look, but didn't press.

The turbolift doors closed. It continued to rise, and Shorty was getting restless. He didn't act restless, but Anakin could sense it. He could feel mixed emotions inside this man. Fear, anxiety, stress. Anakin didn't find any of these unusual. Most workers were unhappy with their job. But then he sensed something else. Anger.

The doors opened and Shorty stepped out. Without a backward glance, he walked briskly out of sight. Anakin waiting until the last moment before leaving the lift. For all intents and purposes, Anakin was still in the turbolift.

The trail of emotions that Shorty left was more than enough for Anakin to follow. He walked for some time, the trail getting fainter, and other times, strengthening. It helped that there was no-one about. Then abruptly, the trail almost disappeared. A steel door blocked Anakin's path. Pressing his ear against the cold biting steel, he heard Shorty talking.

"The shipment arrives in three weeks. Yes, three standard weeks."  
A short pause, then-  
"I told you we can't act until it arrives! Corelia is weak. They breed warriors and then send them into the far reaches of the galaxy. We are already pressing the advantage."  
"You believe so?"  
Another short pause.  
"Well even If they Jedi do aid them, the shipment will crush them. From what I hear, the droids are all but ready."

Hearing enough, Anakin tore himself from the door. _This man was planning on attacking Corelia! What should I do? I could open the door and confront him. But he is most likely armed. Attacking a planet, no matter how small, requires a large amount of credits. This is a man with power, surely._

Anakin heard footsteps coming from the room, and before he could move, the door handle began to turn.

**A/B**

Yes, a cruel cliffhanger!

I want more reviews. The number of hits I'm getting in proportion to reviews is just ridiculous. Anything from, "Thanks for updating," to, "That was terrible." I'll take absolutely _anything. _Motivation from encouragement goes a long way.

If you can't tell by now, this story isn't a short one. It will take quite some time to finish it. But for me to be able to dedicate how much time I do, I would love more feedback.

This week I've:  
Watched the first season of The Big Bang Theory  
Went to a local driving range  
Bought an awesome pair of sunglasses and;  
Hit a parked car.

Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

_Factory No.6, Geonosis._

Huge chimney stacks spewed out plumes of dirty grey smoke, filling the air with an inescapable stench. Three massive factories lay in the bottom of the valley, their red and brown dome roofs caked with mud. Outside, all was quiet. Not one animal stirred and there was no wind. Inside however, hundreds of machines were creating battle droids by the thousand. A constant clash of metal, and the blinding sight of a solder.

Nute Gunray wringed his hands, smiling at the power he had created. This army would be no match. That pesky Senator from Naboo will feel his wrath, and the Jedi will be overwhelmed. Yes, everything was just right.

"Gunray."

Count Dooku stood behind Gunray on the metal grating.

"Count Dooku. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

The Count stood next to Gunray, holding the steel bar in front of him with both hands.

"How is production coming along? My master is curious to know."

"Well, we have had some technical problems," Nute said nervously. "Three of the super battle droid machines have broken down."

Dooku narrowed his eyes. "My master will be unpleased by this Gunray. I hope, for your sake, that you find a way to fix them."

The Neimodian gulped.

* * *

_The Senate Office District, Coruscant_

The door handle turned and Anakin's eyes widened in shock. Without thinking, he moved silently toward the door, and hid behind it as it opened. Shorty stepped out and let the door close. Anakin held his breath. If Shorty were to turn around, he would see Anakin standing against the wall. A small piece of dust flew up Anakin's nose, and he did all he could to not make noise, but a quiet sniff escaped his cupped hands.

Shorty stopped. Lifting his head slightly, he sneezed. He continued walking, rounding the corner on his way back to the turbolift. Anakin let out a sigh of relief. It couldn't have got closer than that.

* * *

_The Jedi Temple, Coruscant_

Ki-Adi Mundi crossed his arms. "We should not have listened to the Senator. Padme is wise for her age, but acting on hunches is not the Jedi way."

Obi-Wan tightened his lips. "But we have had conflicts with the Trade Federation before. Nute Gunray was in charge when they invaded Naboo. On those grounds alone I would allow an investigation."

Ki-Adi snorted. "But there is no proof that he is guilty. Sure he is a power mad despot, but which Neimodian isn't?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "They are all the same, vying for credits and power. I only hope he doesn't meet a friend too powerful for his own good. We may have a big problem if this happens. A credit happy Neimodian meeting a power hungry warlord is one way to keep the Jedi busy and keep the galaxy in strife."

"But I still can't believe you sent that boy! He hasn't had an inkling of training."

Obi-Wan sighed. "You're still worrying about that?"

"Yes. Why aren't you? The boy doesn't comprehend the danger behind this."

"The boy," Obi-Wan began stiffly, "has a name. Anakin Skywalker. And I have full confidence that he will do well."

"We will see."

"Obi-Wan!"

Anakin ran up the corridor to where Ki-Adi and Obi-Wan were talking.

"What's the matter?"

"I-I, didn't-" Anakin panted.

"Whoa, slow down. Did you run all the way back here?"

Anakin nodded quickly. Breathing heavily, he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "I- didn't go- to Trade Federation- offices."

"What! Why?"

"I- followed a man- he said there will be- an attack on Corellia."

Obi-Wan and Ki-Adi exchanged a glance. "There is already fighting on the planet. Rebels have attacked cities at random, and they have made no demands. We have made contact with them," Ki-Adi said.

"No," Anakin replied, his breathing slowing. "I- I heard a man saying there will be a 'shipment' in three weeks. And he- he said something about droids. And he said that even if the Jedi help, 'they' will crush them."

"This is serious," Obi-Wan said gravely. "If the rebels have aligned themselves with the Trade Federation, we may have another war at our doorstep."

"Trade Federation?" Anakin asked confused. "I said that I followed a man. We weren't near the Trade Federation offices."

Ki-Adi wore a quizzical expression. "You followed a man? What do you mean?"

Anakin's grew blank. "I don't know. I just felt that I should follow him. It felt like instinct."

Despite the news Anakin had brought, Obi-Wan smiled. "A little voice told you, right?" he asked, catching Ki-Adi's eye.

"That would explain it," Anakin confirmed.

"Well we must tell the council right away," Ki-Adi said. "Three weeks will give us the chance to set up defenses on the planet. Oh, and Anakin, did you manage to get a description of this, 'man'?"

"Yes. He had black hair, a hooked nose and he was short."

"Short?"

Anakin held his hand a little lower than his chest. "About that height."

Obi-Wan put his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "You did very well. If you ever have the need to follow your 'instinct' again, do it. Understood?"

Anakin felt like he was being scolded. "Okay, sure."

"I think you should attend the meeting," Ki-Adi said abruptly. "You have surprised me, and I think the council ought to know how we came to find this information."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow in surprise, but didn't say anything.

* * *

_The Senate, Coruscant_

"The Star Nebula Alliance has been disbanded. After years of a fruitless relationship, the last planet has left and it is now no longer a sovereign group."

Padme sighed. Having to listen to pointless discussion for hours on end generally did not annoy her. But today the result of the Trade Federation inquest would be shown. She was sure that if the Jedi could find something, the Senate Inquisitor would be able to.

"Now moving along matters, we come to the result of the Trade Federation inquest. Proposed by Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo, the Senate Inquisitor conducted a two day inquiry. The results of that inquiry show that the Trade Federation has no ties with the most recent attack, and that no suspicious or illegal activity has occurred for nine years, since the Naboo War."

Padme bowed her head. She was wrong. They did not commit the act after all. But then who could it have been? Naboo has no enemies, and Padme herself did not know of anyone willing to kill her. Perhaps it was a freak accident?

No, the residue of the explosion showed signs of dangerous explosive material. No-one aboard the ship would bring something like that on board.

Then what? Did the Inquisitor miss something? Hopefully the Jedi could answer some of these questions…

* * *

_Airspace above Geonosis_

Count Dooku bowed low before the blue flickering image of the hooded figure.

"What is thy bidding, master?"

"I want to know of the progress of the droids. How has the special droid performed?"

Standing up, he said, "There have been complications. The main factory has had some mechanical difficulties. Complacency is something that is not out of the ordinary here."

"Sickening," Sidious hissed loudly. "That Neimodian has been kept too safe for too long. Remind him of his comfort, and how easily it can be taken from him."

"Yes, master," Dooku said, bowing.

"And tell him that the investigation into his dealings has been cleared. Make sure to note that he was lucky this time. Do you understand?"

"Yes Lord Sidious. I will do this at once."

"Good," Sidious said slowly. "Good."

* * *

_The Jedi Temple, Coruscant_

"And Anakin abandoned the mission to follow this man?" Windu asked.

"He told Ki-Adi Mundi and it that it was an 'instinct.' Something told him to do it."

The members of the council glanced at each other knowingly.

"It simply cannot be a coincidence," Obi-Wan said. "The Force guided him."

Mace Windu stroked his chin slowly. "We cannot make assumptions. This is the word of an eighteen year old we are taking. He could be fooling us."

Obi-Wan snorted. "I highly doubt that. I could not sense anything out of the ordinary when he told us."

Mace Windu looked at Ki-Adi expectantly.

"No Master Windu, I am sure he was not misleading us."

"So then you believe this young man is the Chosen One?"

"That stands to be seen. I do not know whether he is or isn't, but we can find out. The only way to do this is to train him," Obi-Wan said confidently.

Master Yoda grunted. "Too old for training he is."

Ki-Adi cleared his throat. "I was very suspicious of Anakin when he left for the mission. I thought it a great risk, but he has performed very well. Better than any padawan could have done. I, for one, would back the decision for him to be trained."

There was a brief silence. Each master was deep in their own thoughts. Frowns and closed eyes were on each of their faces. Then one by one, they made their decisions.

Each master stood up individually and gave a reason as to why he should be trained. All of them consented to it, and the last to speak was Yoda.

Leaning heavily on his stick, he slid off his chair. "Surrounded by much darkness the boy is. Unknown the future is. On his journey and training, protect him the force will."

Obi-Wan smiled. It was unanimous.

"But who will train him? We have very few Knights with no padawan," Ki-Adi said, concerned.

"I will train him," Obi-Wan said quickly. "I have not had a padawan of my own, and it is right time for one."

The council members bowed their heads in approval.

"Bring him in."

The doors to the council room opened smoothly, and Anakin entered. There was a quiet hiss as they shut behind him softly.

The Masters surveyed him silently. Not one person spoke. Anakin took a deep breath and calmed himself down. He was excited and curious as to why he was being brought in front of the council.

"Anakin Skywalker. You were asked by the Jedi Order to undergo a mission. This task was to penetrate the offices of the Trade Federation in a covert manner. A clandestine mission is you will. Upon reaching the Senate building, did you obey these orders?" Mace Windu asked, his face stern.

Anakin opened his mouth and then closed it. _Am I in trouble?_

"I did not obey the orders." He answered, slumping his shoulders slightly.

"And after you had followed your 'instinct,' did you complete the said task?"

Anakin blanched. "No," he said quietly. _I'm done for. Will they arrest me?_

"You have shown great valor today. You did what you thought was right, and as a result, may have saved thousands of lives."

"What, I-"

"You listened to the words of Obi-Wan. He said to listen to the Force, and that is what you did. I am impressed by what you have managed to accomplish."

Anakin could barely believe what he was hearing. _What does this mean?_

"This means we are consenting to your formal Jedi training under a Jedi Knight or Master."

"What?" Anakin asked in pure disbelief.

Mace Windu frowned a little. "We are willing to train you," he said a little slower.

Anakin laughed softly. "No, I heard you fine. I just didn't- nevermind." Anakin beamed proudly.

"The council and I were both surprised and impressed by your actions, and only for the best reasons. If you continue to listen to the Force as you did today, you have the potential to become a Jedi Knight."

_Is this really happening? _

"This is just, incredible." Anakin said happily. "Thank you all so much."

The Masters bowed their heads.

"Who will be training me?" Anakin asked curiously.

"I will," Obi-Wan replied.

* * *

_201 Contuzi, Coruscant_

Padme waited patiently for her transmission. _This is my last hope_.

Mace Windu appeared as a small blue flickering image. Even from short distances, holograms had some measure of static.

"Master Jedi."

"Senator. You wish to hear the results of our investigation?"

"Yes Master Jedi. The Senate Inquisitor has not revealed anything, and I was hoping that the man you sent, Anakin, would have found something."

Mace Windu scratched the back of his head nervously. "I have some bad news. Anakin didn't find any information at all."

"So they are innocent?"

"Well," Windu began, "he never actually went to the Trade Federation offices."

"What?" Padme asked incredulously.

"When he was in his way there, the Force had informed him to follow a man."

Padme couldn't believe what she was hearing. _The nerve of that man!_

"So what did he do?" Padme asked.

"Anakin followed him and soon discovered an attack will take place on Corellia. He has potentially saved thousands of lives."

"Oh." Padme said guiltily. She had judged this Anakin when he was doing what he thought was right. "And afterward, did he go to the Trade Federation offices?"

"No he did not. He came back to the Jedi Temple and notified us."

"Okay," Padme said slowly. "Will he be going back to the Senate and trying again?"

Mace Windu smiled. "Actually, the council has consented for him to be trained. Due to our lack of Knights, we have made an informed decision."

"I don't understand," Padme said quickly. "How does his training prevent him from doing this task?"

"He has been sent of a mission with his master, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi," Mace informed.

Padme allowed herself a little smile. "Obi-Wan is a name I recognise. He helped Naboo a great deal during the war."

"Yes, he did. And now he has taken on his first padawan. They have gone to Corellia to solve the dispute against the rebels."

"So soon?" Padme asked. "He had not had any training!"

"Special circumstances Senator," Windu said with an ending tone.

"Very well," Padme said, cottoning on. "Until next time."

* * *

_Airspace above Coruscant_

Anakin pushed the call button again. The terminal beeped angrily at him, a small red light blinking in rhythm with the sound.

Anakin sighed. He had tried three times now to reach Tatooine. Shmi never turned off her transceiver, so why wasn't he able to reach her. _This is strange._

Obi-Wan strode into the communications room. The ship they were in was bound for Corellia. The hyperspace jump was scheduled in two hours time. He watched Anakin trying to call again.

"Haven't you already said goodbye to Jacen?" he asked.

"Yes master."

Obi-Wan waited in silence. When he didn't get a response he asked, "So who are you calling?"

"My mother."

Obi-Wan nodded knowingly. The talk he had had with Anakin in the courtyard was something he wasn't ready to repeat.

"She would want to know about something like this. And I promised that I would tell her if something big happened to me. She would be very happy to hear it."

Obi-Wan smiled, not willing to commit to a heart to heart just yet.

"But she normal leaves her transceiver on. It's not normal."

Shrugging, Obi-Wan said, "Perhaps there is atmospheric disturbance? The art of the hologram has not yet been perfected you know."

"Perhaps master," Anakin said, a scared look on his face. Sensing his discomfort, Obi-Wan stood next to him.

"What is it Anakin?"

Shaking his head, he said, "I had a nightmare a few days ago. My mother was attacked by the sand people. Mos Espa was a battlefield." He finished with a blank look on his face.

Sighing, Obi-Wan sat down on the counter the hologram terminal was embedded in. "Dreams are not prophecies. They are simply your imagination running wild. Unfortunately, you were not sleeping heavily enough, and you remembered it. There are many times that we dream strange thing but never know it."

"Well I hope so master. I always had the dream of freeing her from slavery."

"A noble endeavor. I will offer you any assistance to do just that, but not until after the mission."

"Yes master."

* * *

**A/N**

Rawr!

Please do not forget to review!

This week I've;

Not gone to bed before 1am  
Cut my right thumb while slicing cabbage  
Bought a golf club (9 Iron) and;  
Drank my first pot of tea. (w/ Tea leaves, not a tea bag)


	9. Chapter 9

_Airspace above Corellia_

"Now remember Anakin, it isn't normal for padawans to come into the field so early. In fact, you should still be a youngling, and remain in the Temple, but Master Windu and Master Yoda both think you have surpassed that stage."

Anakin nodded obediently.

"Your mission at the senate saw to that. I myself think that you should have stayed in the Temple a little longer, but I was influenced otherwise." Obi-Wan smiled. "If you were made to train with the younglings, I would call you an 'oldling'."

Anakin realised that Obi-Wan had tried to make a joke, and he made sure to laugh. Obi-Wan chuckled under his breath. _Who says I don't know how to tell a joke?_

The cockpit they were standing in gave them full view of Corellia during the day. It seemed like a healthy and fertile planet. Large land masses broke up the oceans that made its surface. The poles were covered by thick swirling clouds.

Anakin took a deep breath. This was the third different planet he had been on. It seemed to have a mix of both Tatooine and Coruscant. It was very abundant in water, something Anakin was not fully comfortable with. Being raised on a desert planet, and living on Coruscant for the past nine years had refuted him the views of large oceans, lakes, or even a small pond.

"Master."

"Yes Anakin?"

"If we are here to settle a dispute, will I be given a weapon? Like a lightsaber?" he asked hopefully.

"A lightsaber no. It takes a lot of practice and force knowledge to wield a lightsaber. You will be given this instead." Obi-Wan pulled a blaster out of his hip holster and handed it to Anakin. "This is a standard issue blaster. It has enough firepower to deal with anything we'll meet on Corellia."

"Anything Master?" Anakin asked, smirking.

"Anything within reason. Unless we meet a Sith Lord, that should do just fine. Speaking of lightsabers, Corellia has something that is of interest. Deep underwater caverns are rumored to harbor a rare type of lightsaber crystal. When infused with an emitter and the other necessary components, it can give your lightsaber an orange glow. The crystals themselves are orange in colour."

"Really?" Anakin asked, interested. "I'll make sure to keep an eye out for them."

"Underwater caverns?"

"Ha, ha," Anakin said sarcastically. "I meant the crystals."

"I know what you meant," Obi-Wan grinned. "Your mind is open like a book."

Anakin frowned slightly. _Does that mean he knows what I'm thinking right now? _Anakin gave Obi-Wan a sideways glance, and saw the Jedi Master smiling. Anakin tried his hardest to clear his mind of all thoughts.

The ship entered the Corellian atmosphere, giving Anakin a better view of the planet's surface. The land was lush, with thick clumps of forests scattered about, long rivers streaming along the ground. Many small settlements propped up along the riverbeds, adding life to the fertile planet.

"Very different to Coruscant, isn't it?" Obi-Wan prompted.

"It is. There is so much water. And trees. I've haven't seen so many in my life."

Obi-Wan nodded. "You haven't been outside of Coruscant much have you?"

"Not at all. I've only been on two different planets, Tatooine and Coruscant."

"They are both very different from this one, but at the moment, the main difference is that Corellia is at war. So remember not to let your guard down at any time."

"Yes Master."

The shuttle landed in a busy docking station. They disembarked and walked toward an administration building. Anakin breathed deeply, soaking in the fresh air. Tatooine was hot and musty, and Coruscant was constantly filled with fumes and toxins. Here however, the air was pure.

Obi-Wan, Anakin and the pilot of the shuttle entered the building. They were immediately hailed by a guard.

"Welcome to Corellia. Are you Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

"Yes, this is my padawan Anakin Skywalker, and our pilot, Forin Ta."

"Pleased to meet you. The ambassador is waiting for you inside. On any other occasion, he would remain in his apartment, but there are no safe zones at the moment. He asked for you to be brought to him the moment you landed."

"Very well, lead the way."

They left the foyer and entered a large room. Tactical screens had been set up, and groups of people stood about talking in hurried voices. Other people hurried about carrying datapads. It was organised chaos.

"Two land strikes confirmed in the eastern sector."  
"We've just intercepted a raid on the Autony Outpost."  
"Brief fighting has erupted along the river Rue."

"This has been our main command center for the past week," the guard explained. "This spaceport is our strategic capital, and the rebels don't know this. From here we dispatch squads of soldiers to quell any major fighting. There are simply too many minor battles for us to stop."

The guard was given a datapad from a passerby. "This is a report for General Doltan. Can you see he gets it?" The guard nodded and they continued walking.

"Who are the rebels?" Obi-Wan asked. "What are their intentions?"

"We aren't exactly sure. Our government was to run elections in a month's time, and a party has risen to power. They are not republic-aligned, and wish to separate. A surprising number of people backed it, and now we have two very different ideologies among the population."

"So this is a political battle? Why can't this be solved through diplomacy?"

The guard grimaced. "I think it has passed that point. The rebels are the shoot first; ask questions later type of people. If only they would talk to us, we would be happy to listen. Anyone who opposes them is either killed, or vanishes."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "We have to get to the bottom of this fast."

"Which is why you're here." The guard held a door open and motioned for them to enter. "The ambassador awaits."

Obi-Wan and Anakin entered the room. The pilot waited outside, along with the guard.

"Jedi Masters, I am glad you could make it."

A tall man stood in the center of the room behind a small desk. He extended his hand, and Anakin felt his coarse skin. This was a man who had seen more than his fair share of battles.

"You have come at the right time. My name is Rael Tandris, ambassador for Corellia."

"My name is Obi-Wan, and this is my padawan Anakin Skywalker."

Rael frowned. "Padawan? You mean to say that we have only received one Jedi Knight?"

"That's right."

The ambassador shook his head. "Very well. I guess we'll take what we can." He sat down and gestured to Obi-Wan and Anakin to do the same.

"The war has intensified over the past few days. We have not been able to make communication with the rebels. They attack any town or any person they believe to be against them."

"What did you have in mind?" Anakin asked.

Rael looked Anakin up and down and wrinkled his nose. He turned to Obi-Wan and said, "I recommend for you and your '_padawan'_ to engage in battle. When the rebels see that we have been backed with Jedi, they will realise that we will not back down."

"That is very well Ambassador," Obi-Wan began. "But we Jedi stand for peace and justice. We will not provoke the enemy in any way."

Rael nodded. "I understand. All I'm asking is that you defend one of their attacks."

"Very well."

Rael began to type on his computer terminal. "There is constant fighting on the planet, but you need to join where the battle is most fierce."

Obi-Wan grimaced.

"One of our main cities is under attack this very moment. You will find a ship with a squad of soldiers awaiting you in hanger four. You will be debriefed as you travel there." Rael stood up and shook their hands. "Good luck."

"Thank you Ambassador."

Obi-Wan and Anakin left the building, making their way to the hanger.

"What was that all about?" Anakin asked furiously.

"What do you mean?"

"He practically ignored me. When I asked what he had in mind, he didn't even acknowledge me!"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Everyone has a different perception of the Jedi. He was clearly upset that more Jedi Knights weren't sent to aid. He obviously doesn't understand the power one Jedi can wield."

"He was so arrogant!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Many people are Anakin. You must learn to be patient and take criticism. We are here to protect these people."

"Yes Master," Anakin said apologetically. "What would you like me to do?"

"At the moment, nothing. Before we go to hanger four, I will contact the council and ask to send more Knights. Until then, we wait."

* * *

_Ltakva, Geonosis_

The transceiver beeped loudly. Count Dooku closed his eyes, cleared his mind and activated it.

"What is thy bidding my Master?"

"The Jedi have sent reinforcements to Corellia. It is time for you to show yourself to them. Take a battalion of battle droids and prevent them from destroying our forces stationed there."

"The rebels? They are nothing to us."

"Perhaps. I have bigger plans for them. Now go my apprentice, and _eliminate_ them," Sidious spat.

* * *

_Outside hanger four, Corellia_

Obi-Wan shook his head sadly. "The council cannot send anyone. It is just us two for the time being."

Anakin nodded. He had no idea that the Jedi were under so much pressure. He always had the assumption that everyone was happy to see the Jedi, but that wasn't the case. He and Obi-Wan entered the hanger. Two large Corellia transport shuttles occupied most of the interior. Around them stood soldiers, Anakin guessed there were two hundred. There were also four fighters, which Anakin guessed would protect the transport shuttles as they landed.

"Ah, Master Kenobi, you've arrived just on time."

A tall dark skinned male approached them. He was the embodiment of confidence and self proclaimed charisma, smiling with a row of perfectly even, glistening white teeth. His hips were hugged tightly by two FT-270 blasters.

"My name is General Doltan, and I'll be leadin' this expedition on yonder." He flashed another grin. Then he noticed Anakin and said, "Oh, I didn't know we were gettin' two Knights. You are-?"

"This is my padawan, Anakin Skywalker. He isn't a Knight just yet."

The General shook Anakin's hand heartily. "Please to make ye acquaintance. Now, time for me to debrief you lot." With that, he called the rest of the soldiers, and they huddled in a large circle, slightly away from the transport shuttles.

"The fortified town of Zark has been attacked by the rebels," Doltan began. "We have been ordered to recapture the city at all costs. We will be insert'd in the heart of the city, as the rebels have not yet protected that area. From there, we push toward the Tonkul shoppin' complex. It'll give us shelter, and an area to set up our base. From that point, we'll be reinforced, and the wounded will be brought back 'ere. We continue this plan until the city is ours. Comprehenday?"

"Yes sir!" the soldiers replied enthusiastically.

"Very well, to your transports."

The soldiers dispersed, leaving Anakin, Obi-Wan and General Doltan alone.

"General?"

"Yes m'boy?"

"I don't mean to brag, but I'm not such a bad pilot. I noticed you have the four small fighters to protect the transports there," Anakin pointed out.

"Yes."

"Well, would it be okay if I piloted one of those?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "That isn't a bad idea. He would best serve Corellia today in a ship than on his two feet." Anakin looked stonily at Obi-Wan who grinned back at him.

The General stroked his chin. "Alright, you can pilot fighter number three. The other fighters will return back here for the next transport, but you should stay in Zark. That way we could have some air cover."

Anakin nodded seriously. "Yes General."

"So, what are we waitin' for?" With that, General Doltan jumped aboard a transport shuttle, Obi-Wan at his side. Anakin made his way to the fighter and strapped in.

The transport shuttles took off, closely followed by the fighters. Anakin couldn't help but look at the landscape. Flying low over dense forests, snaking their way along rivers and gullies and rocketing over marshland.

"Anakin, if at any time you leave your fighter, make sure that you use your blaster. Do not shoot to injure, the rebels are more than willing to oblige." Obi-Wan sighed. "I don't like giving an order to kill, but in this situation, it is kill or be killed."

"Yes Master. I will turn of communications for the time being."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"I need to concentrate on flying."

Obi-Wan frowned. "What do you mean? You should be able to- oh."

Anakin performed a triple barrel roll and shot ahead of the shuttles.

"Bit of a show off that boy," General Doltan observed.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said tiredly. "I'm starting to see that."

Anakin whopped in delight. The feeling of absolute weightlessness taking over, driving adrenaline through his veins. It was just him and the ship.

Twenty minutes later, they had landed safely in Zark. The town was under fire, and there was a constant quake of cannon fire. Anakin got out of his fighter and stayed close to Obi-Wan.

"…those artillery units are wrecking havoc on our defenses. It they keep this up, we'll have to evacuate."

"No," General Doltan said firmly. "That won't happen. Sergeant, this is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his padawan, Anakin Skywalker. Despite a slightly inflated ego, the boy can fly fairly well."

The sergeant grunted. "Well Master, I hope you can deal with that artillery. Like I said, we'll turn to dust in a few minutes if it keeps firing."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Anakin and I will take care of that. What we'll need is some kind of diversion. If you could-"

A gunship flew overheard, making them instinctively duck.

"What is that pilot up to? Almost took off our 'eads!" Doltan exclaimed.

But the Gunship bore no insignia. "I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan said slowly.

The ship landed a distance away from them. The bay doors opened and battle droids emerged. By the hundred.

"Master?" Anakin said with an uneasy voice.

"Get to your ship Anakin, _now!_"

Anakin obeyed silently. With the hiss of a lightsaber, Anakin saw Obi-Wan run right toward the oncoming wave.

"Find cover!" General Doltan commanded. "Pilots, get in the air!"

Anakin scrambled into his fighter and punched in the ignition codes. In moments, he was in the air.

_Droids? These must be the very droids that Shorty was talking about in the Senate! Can that be right?_

Anakin dove and fired a swath of lasers at the enemy Gunship which was still grounded. The lasers simply absorbed into the body of the ship. It was shielded.

"Pilots, don't bother with the gunship. Try aim for large clumps of droids. If there are any nearby friendly's, _do not fire!"_

As Anakin began another dive, something caught his eye. Obi-Wan was fighting on the ground, his blue lightsaber clear from the sky. But it was the person he was fighting against that caught Anakin's attention. Whoever he was, he was holding a red lightsaber, and forcing Obi-Wan back.

On the floor, Obi-Wan was defending doggedly.

"Unrefined as ever," sneered Count Dooku, swinging his lightsaber. "I expected better."

"Just keeping the playing field level. Try and keep up." With that, he swiping ferociously at the Sith, forcing him back. Count Dooku raised his hand and sent a prolonged bolt of force lightning at him.

Quick as a snake, Obi-Wan brought his lightsaber in front of him, absorbing the energy. It began to intensify, and Dooku smiled.

"You will never beat _me_!" he exclaimed. "The power of the dark side overshadows any other it meets!" He desisted and began a lightning quick flurry with his lightsaber. Obi-Wan, ready for the transition, adopted his preferred form of Soresu.

Anakin had not been idle. He had spotted no less than five more gunships heading toward Zark.

"General, the enemy is sending reinforments!"

Lowering his blaster, Doltan looked on the horizon, and his face dropped. "Everyone retreat, that is an order!"

Obi-Wan was not finished yet. Count Dooku brought his lightsaber down hard, and Obi-Wan met it. They stood together in a lock, their arms flexing and shaking under the strain.

"You will not win, Kenobi," whispered Dooku. "You and your council have failed. My master and I have created an entire army under your very noses."

Obi-Wan did not allow the taunt to affect him. Slowly allowing Dooku to press the advantage, he summoned the strength to force push the Count backward.

Count Dooku flew backward, and landed heavily on the stone pavement. Without a word, Obi-Wan ran back to the transport shuttles, and it took off. Count Dooku watched him leave.

"That's right Jedi, run. That is all you can do now."

* * *

_Tactical Command Center, Corellia_

"They had another five gunships arriving. Zark is taken from us. I suspect that they will strike here next. We will need to scout the area."

Upon arriving, Anakin had taken command and was issuing orders to anyone within earshot.

"General, I do think that the fighters should be equipped with medium weight air-to-ground torpedoes. Our ability to provide cover was something of a joke."

The General nodded tiredly. "First we had to deal with rebels, now we have a droid army commanded by a Sith Lord. Do you have any explanation for this Master Jedi?"

"I'm afraid not," Obi-Wan said. "I was as surprised as you are. We need to contact the Jedi Council immediately."

"That's impossible, all communications are blocked."

"Then my padawan needs to return to Coruscant in person. This is a matter of extreme importance."

"Another man leaving. This does not bode well. You are good pilot son, I hope you return soon."

"Thank you General," Anakin replied. "When would you like me to leave Master?"

"This very moment. I have a star fighter fueled and ready to go. Now come." Obi-Wan led him to an unused room and closed the door behind them.

"This is the message you need to deliver. Make sure it is word for word, understood?"

"Yes Master."

"Okay. Count Dooku is a Sith Lord. A droid army has landed on Corellia and is attacking its people. Obi-Wan requests aid."

"Count Dooku?"

"They will explain everything to you. Just repeat what I told you. May the force be with you."

"And you." Anakin left the room and made for his ship.

* * *

**  
A/N**

Moar reviews! C'mon guys, you can do it!

This week I've:

Boken a string on my sisters violin  
Robbed a bank  
Told a lie  
Played several hours of Mario Kart DS non stop.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hyperspace Travel, Bound for Coruscant_

Anakin pressed the call button again. He waited for several moments, but there was no answer. He tried again, but to no avail.

"Something wrong Padawan Skywalker?" Forin Ta asked.

Anakin shook his head slowly. "No Forin, nothing wrong. Just unsettling."

* * *

_The Jedi Temple, Coruscant_

The council had assembled in the early morning. It was the first time that they had done so for a long time.

"Obi-Wan has made contact and requests for aid. I told him that we have no-one to spare, but now that Ki-Adi Mundi and I have returned from our missions, I think we should assist there," Mace Windu said.

"Still to occur, events are. Remain in Coruscant now you will."

Mace Windu bowed his head in acknowledgment.

"Now we must talk of the matter of Obi-Wan's padawan, Anakin Skywalker." Mace Windu began. "Sending him to Corellia is a good test, and if he does not act as he should, I think it would be wise to strip him of his title."

"We are walking on a thin line. Chosen One or not, he has formidable powers, even if he doesn't know it. He cannot be allowed to fall to the dark side."

"Which is why I am pleased that Obi-Wan took Anakin as his padawan. Obi-Wan is wiser than he thinks, and seems incorruptible."

"Incorruptible he may be, but strong the force is with Skywalker."

The council room fell into a pensive silence. Ki-Adi opened his mouth to speak when the door opened and Anakin came sprinting inside.

"Masters!" he panted. "I apologise for the intrusion, but I come bearing an urgent message from my master."

"Why did you not contact us from Corellia?" Ki-Adi asked.

"All communications have been cut off. And Obi-Wan requested this to be delivered face to face."

"Okay then," Windu replied slowly. "What is the message?"

Anakin stood straight and slowed his breathing. "Count Dooku is a Sith Lord. A droid army has landed on Corellia and is attacking its people. Obi-Wan requests aid."

Several masters stood in shock. Others talked among themselves in disbelief.

"Are you sure?" Ki-Adi pressed, his face wrought with worry.

"Yes Master, that is the message." Anakin said. He watched as Ki-Adi turned to Mace Windu and shook his head in alarm. Then all of the Masters turned to face Yoda.

"No lie I sense in you young Skywalker. True, this message is."

"I request we send immediate aid to Obi-Wan," Mace Windu said abruptly. "I myself will travel to Corellia. Are there any other masters willing to help?" He glanced around the room. Ki-Adi Mundi stood up. Master Ter Crow stood also.

"It is decided. Master Mundi, Master Crow, Padawan Skywalker and I will travel to Corellia first thing tomorrow morning." Windu said.

Anakin frowned slightly. "Excuse me, Masters? What exactly is a _Sith?_"

Mace Windu grimaced. "I will tell you everything now."

* * *

_Marshlands, Corellia_

Obi-Wan crouched low, hiding behind a large stone. General Doltan was next to him, silently issuing orders to the squad of guards that had volunteered to scout the area.

"General, I'm seeing at least seven hundred battle droids here," Obi-Wan whispered. "I recommend we document this and fall back."

"Very well. This is the third outpost th'enemy has set up. If they continue this way, they'll control the planet within weeks."

"Not to worry General," Obi-Wan said confidently. "The Jedi Council will send help, I know it. When they arrive, we will strike swiftly and retake the planet."

"I on'y hope they arrive sooner than later," Doltan said, looking up at the sky as if to see streams of reinforcements. Then, speaking into his transceiver, he said, "Okay lads, time to 'ead back home." Behind him, the soldiers began to retreat, covering each other as they went.

"Another day wasted," Obi-Wan said. "I was hoping to hinder the droids progress before reinforcements, but it seems they are taking orders from someone with intelligence. Ordinarily, they would have dwindled half in number if they were left on their own. They aren't the cleverest you see."

Doltan nodded. "Indeed. What say we 'ead back to base?"

"Yes, lets."

Master and General moved backward silently, not attracting the attention of the droids. When they were a safe distance away, they stood up. Obi-Wan rubbed his back. "Urgh, I haven't stayed so long in a crouching position."

Doltan grinned. "Getting' old ey?"

Obi-Wan began to reply when he felt a presence in the force. He stopped walking and closed his eyes. Then he activated his lightsaber and brought it around. It only just blocked the silent attack.

"Count Dooku."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi. Surely you knew I was coming to pay a visit?"

"Doltan, get back to base. I'll handle this."

Dooku smirked. "Yes General, you may want to alert your troops. If you haven't noticed, your planet is being invaded."

Doltan gave Obi-Wan a sideways glance. Obi-Wan nodded slowly. Cottoning on, he turned around and began running, talking into his transceiver.

"At last we meet," Dooku said, taking a deep breath. "I've been waiting for this moment for some time now."

"What have you done?" Obi-Wan asked. "Why have you done this?"

"That isn't for you to understand _Jedi_. Now prepare yourself." The red lightsaber clashed against Obi-Wan's blue. They held the lock and pushed hard against the blades.

"Now you _lose_," Dooku hissed. He deactivated his lightsaber and quickly moved out of the way. Obi-Wan, shocked by the move lost his balance and fell down. He quickly turned his face around to see Dooku's boot smash into his face. Then everything went black.

* * *

_Tactical Command Center, Corellia_

"General Doltan!"

Anakin entered the Command Center, flanked by the three Jedi Masters. He quickly hailed down Doltan.

"Padawan Skywalker! Boy I'm glad to see you son."

"Glad to see you too. This is Jedi Master Windu, Master Mundi and Master Crow. They have all come to assist with your war efforts."

A sigh of relief swept over the Generals face. "That is good news." Then his face turned dark. "However I have some bad news."

"Sure, in one moment. First, where's my master?"

Doltan scratched the back of his neck nervously. "That's the thing. He is… missing."

"_Missing?"_ Anakin asked incredulously.

"Yes. We were confronted by that man. He fought against Obi-Wan at Zark."

"Dooku," Anakin said softly.

"That's the one!" Doltan exclaimed.

"It's okay General," Windu said. "I know Dooku wouldn't kill Obi-Wan. He is a Sith, and with that comes cunning and deception."

"What was his last known location?" Anakin asked.

General Doltan seemed uneasy. "I don't recommend you going there. We were scouting the area and we saw an entire battalion of battle droids. Top that with this Dooku fella, and it's what you could call a death wish."

"General, just give me the location," Anakin pressed.

Reluctantly, Doltan handed Anakin a location beacon. "I dropped another beacon where we were confronted. If you activate this one, it will lead you to it."

"Thank you General. Masters, shall we go?"

Mace Windu looked at Anakin in surprise. The 'boy' was more mature than he had thought. "Yes Anakin, lead the way."

* * *

_Marshlands, Corellia_

Anakin knelt down and picked up the blinking beacon. They had arrived.

"Well, there's no sign of any droids." Master Crow pointed out.

"That means their protecting their prize," Windu said sadly. "I still can't believe Dooku betrayed the Order."

"Worse things have happened," Mundi said darkly. "It's just- wait, did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Anakin asked.

But Master Windu and Master Crow both had their lightsabers out. Anakin felt a slight vibration under his feet.

"What is it Masters?" Anakin asked again.

"Padawan, get your blaster out. I'm regretting our decision not to let you own a lightsaber now. We could use another pair of hands," Windu said grimly.

"But why?"

"Over there."

Anakin squinted and saw a large dust cloud on the horizon. It took several moments before he could recognise what was approaching. Thousands upon thousands of battle droids marched toward them, their mechanical legs pounding on the ground.

"We need help!" Anakin cried. "There are too many of them!"

Mace Windu smiled. "The force is our ally. Human strength means nothing."

Anakin, still unaware of the true potential of the force shook his head in exasperation. _Three against thousands? It's madness!_

"Obviously a trap," Master Crow said, his green saber humming to life.

"Not an elaborate one. The droids are not within firing range. They are basically giving us opportunity to prepare ourselves."

"Perhaps it is all part of the plan?"

"Perhaps."

The droids were closing in fast. Several scouting droids flew overheard on hoverbikes. They swooped back, cutting off their escape path.

"Here goes nothing."

The droids opened fire on the Jedi, raining bolts of sizzling energy on the small group. Anakin fired his blaster repeatedly, making contact. But where on droid fell, three sprung up in their place. Mace Windu jumped high and landing in the middle of the marching army. Master Mundi and Master Crow protected Anakin, sending bolts back to the blasters they came from.

"There… too- many!" Anakin yelled, as two hoverbikes flew low over their heads making them duck.

_You will have a new life now Anakin._

_But I don't want to leave you Mum. I love you._

The blaster fell to the floor and everything turned pure white. No droids, no floor, no sky. There was no noise, which made Anakin feel uneasy. He turned around, looking for a marking, or a blemish, but there was only white.

And then everything turned black.

* * *

_Traffic Lanes, Coruscant_

Padme strummed her fingers against the plasteel interior. She watched aimlessly as shuttles ambled past.

"How long until we arrive pilot?"

"Only a few more minutes Senator."

Padme nodded. Traffic was getting out of hand. Over the past months, she had been forced to leave earlier and earlier to make it on time to the Senate. Sighing, she looked upward. A shuttle seemed to have lost control, and was swerving wildly. It was a miracle that it hadn't fallen into any of the dead zones around Coruscants buildings. Then, like something out of a dream, it went into a downward spin. And it was headed right for her shuttle!

"Pilot!" she cried. "Move out of the way!"

"Sorry Senator? I can't go now, we have the red signal."

"Look upward!"

The pilot glanced skyward and he immediately understood. Deactivating the belly thrusters, the airspeeder dropped, causing Padme to gasp as her stomach flew into her throat. The pilot then gave full power to rear thrusters and the airspeeder weaved through oncoming traffic.

Shuttles flew past them, honking loudly as they did so. Padme turned around to see what had happened to the flailing shuttle, and to her horror, it was flying right behind them!

"Pilot, that shuttle is-"

"Right behind us, I know." The human male gripped the controls tightly. The airspeeder rocked violently as they were struck by turret fire.

"They are firing on us!" Padme cried in alarm.

"I know that Senator!" The pilot said a little angrily. "Just let me do my job!"

Padme became silent. She felt helpless, watching the pursuing shuttle firing on them. She couldn't make out who the pilot was, but thought she saw a flash of green. _Twi'lek?_

The pilot aimed the shuttle downward, crossing through lanes of traffic as they picked up speed. Gravity was pulling them greedily downward, the airspeeder flying at a phenomenal rate. The shuttle behind them peeled away, obviously not willing to risk their life.

The pilot pulled hard at the controls and brought them back level. His hands were shaking and his hair drenched in sweat. He slowed the airspeeder and landed it in a public parking bay. Powering down, he let out a sigh of relief.

Padme stood and made her way to the co-pilot seat. Sitting down, she said, "I'm sorry I put you in danger. You did an excellent job, thank you."

The pilot nodded numbly. He reminded himself to quit the moment he could talk.

* * *

**A/N**

Review, review, review!

This week I've;

Started drawing (quite a fun hobby)  
Watched most of season five of House  
Pumped myself up for Friday (Clone Wars season two starting!!!) and  
Began a healthy eating scheme.

Oh and one more thing: Please review :)


	11. Chapter 11

_Marshlands, Corellia_

Anakin groaned. Strong winds swept through the canyon, its currents causing his hair to flutter. His face was caked with mud and dirt. He opened his eyes slightly, only to be assaulted by bright sunlight. Blinking rapidly, he made an attempt to stand up, but felt weak.

"Master?" he croaked softly. There was no reply.

With his eyes now fully adjusted, the sight which met him was ominous. Mounds of battle droids lay scattered about, the majority missing arms and legs, all of them deactivated.

"What happened?"

Then he remembered.

"_There… too- many!" Anakin yelled, as two hoverbikes flew low over their heads making them duck._

_His blaster fell to the floor. He closed his eyes and lifted his hands upward. Then energy. Pure, white energy had exploded from his body, rendering everything mute. He collapsed to the floor, unconscious._

"No, I can't have done that."

He turned his head, looking for the Jedi Masters'. As he walked through the canyon, he clanged against battle droid limbs.

"Masters!"

"Masters… masters…" the echo replied.

Then he heard a loud groan and the shape of Master Windu getting to his feet. He quickly ran toward Windu, helping him to stand.

"The others?" Windu asked.

Anakin shook his head. They walked side by side, supporting each other.

"There are so many droids," Windu said shaking his head slowly. "How could we not know this was happening?"

The sound of rattling droids caused Mace to activate his lightsaber and push Anakin behind him. But it was only Ki-Adi Mundi.

"Blasted droids!" he said angrily. "How did Dooku create an entire army under our noses? Preposterous!"

Windu smiled and deactivated the amethyst blade.

"How are you Master?" Anakin asked Mundi.

"A little stiff, but for the most part, confused. How did all of these droids die?"

"I don't know," Windu said. "Let us look for Master Crow first."

They searched high and low, pulling out battle droids arms and legs, digging into the tall piles of metal. Anakin plunged his hand deep into a pile and felt a human hand.

"Masters!" he called. "Over here!"

Windu and Mundi hurried over and shifted the droids that had buried Master Crow.

"Is he conscious?" Anakin asked.

"I don't think so. I will try to revive him." With that, Mundi placed his hand on Crow's forehead. Within seconds, he had awakened.

"What happened?" Crow asked softly, getting to his feet. "The droids had us surrounded."

"We don't know," Windu said. "But we best be on guard."

No sooner had the words been spoken that Master Crow cried in alarm and activated his green lightsaber. He held it in front of him defensively.

"He is here."

Dooku approached them, lightsaber glowing. He did not say a word, but began a duel with Master Crow.

Windu activated his lightsaber and ran to help. Mundi stayed with Anakin, ready to protect him.

Dooku swung his lightsaber wide, forcing Crow to jump backward. He began a flurry of attacks which Crow was not ready to defend, but Mace Windu arrived and held Dooku off.

"Get out of the way Master Windu!" Dooku boomed. "You are no match for me!"

Windu grunted. "Prove it."

Dooku shot a bolt of force lightning at Windu, catching the Jedi Master off guard. Windu yelled in pain as the electricity ran through his body. Master Crow force pushed Dooku backward, ending the lightning attack.

Anakin watched in horror as Windu, gasping for breath, tried to stand up. Mundi's eyes were wide with shock, looking at the great warrior on his hands and knees.

Dooku engaged Master Crow. Without support, Master Crow was no match for Dooku, and Dooku soon had the upper hand. In one swift stroke, he cut Master Crow's right arm off and force pushed him against the solid canyon wall.

"No!" Anakin yelled, his vision blurred by tears. He tried to run at Dooku, to inflict pain on him, but Mundi held him back.

Windu managed to stand, and staggered backward. Mundi caught him before he fell, and let go of Anakin in the process.

Anger, hate and aggression fueled Anakin's mind. He could see clearly now, hear every heartbeat, feel every current of wind, smell the fear of Master Crow, and the elation of Count Dooku.

Anakin ran toward Dooku, his face contorted in anger. Dooku was amused by this. _The little boy wants to fight?_

Anakin held his hand out and Master Crow's lightsaber flew into it. Dooku quickly activated his.

"You are not worthy to fight me boy!" Dooku exploded. "How dare you cross a blade with a Sith Lord?"

Anakin closed his eyes, allowing the anger to flow through him. When he opened them, his iris was no longer blue, but a bright yellow. It seemed like his eyes were on fire.

Dooku saw this and hesitated for the briefest of moments. That was his undoing.

Anakin pressed forward, swinging the lightsaber wildly. It felt clumsy in his hands, but he quickly learned how to grip it. Forcing Dooku against the canyon wall, he let out a savage kick which connected with the Count's jaw. Dooku grunted in pain and his lightsaber went flying. Anakin held his lightsaber to Dooku's throat.

"Where is my Master?" he said darkly.

Dooku tried to duck, but Anakin swung the lightsaber, severing a large tuft of hair. Dooku remained as still as possible.

"Where is he?" he asked again, his eyes burning.

* * *

_201 Contuzi, Coruscant_

Padme wrapped her arms around herself. The heaters were blowing at full strength, but she was still shivering. Her near death experience was not something she was planning on repeating. It was a shame the pilot had quit right away. She was willing to give him a generous raise.

The turbolift doors opened and Yoda stepped out.

"Master Yoda!" Padme said, relieved. "I'm so glad you came!"

The old Master grunted in acknowledgement. Padme took a seat while he remained standing. Even so, Padme had to look down to see him.

"Wanted to see me you did, Senator Amidala."

Padme nodded. "Yes, there is something I would like to ask you. Did my aides tell you what happened?"

"Indeed they did."

"Then you understand that I am in danger." She clasped her hands together and pressed her lips. "I propose that you use me as bait."

"Hrm? Bait you say?"

"Yes. I will remain here and will send all of the guard's home. Anyone wanting me dead will see this."

"A dangerous game, this is."

Padme smiled mischievously. "Not at all. I have a plan."

* * *

_Marshlands, Corellia_

"He is being held in a fortified outpost, not too far from here. It is teeming with droids, you will never be able to rescue him," Dooku spat.

Anakin glared at him. "You didn't notice what I did here? Pathetic Sith."

He turned around and walked to Master Windu, Mundi and Crow. "My Master is being held not far from here. I will return with him," he said.

"No," Windu said firmly. "You are not yet trained to-"

"To what?" Anakin said heatedly. "I forced Dooku to yield didn't I? I know where Master Kenobi is now don't I? I'm going after him."

"Padawan Skywalker, you must learn obedience. This is not you talking. You are allowing your hate and anger control your feelings. You must overcome this," Master Mundi advised.

Anakin covered his head with his hood. "I will return with my Master." With that, he walked off, holding Master Crow's lightsaber.

Mace Windu sighed. "I feared this would happen. I only hope he returns safely. Master Mundi, will you return to Coruscant and alert the Council? Tell them that we have Dooku captive and that Anakin is, well, you can decide how to word it."

"Very well. Here." He took off his lightsaber and gave it to Master Crow.

"I can barely stay conscious, let alone fight," Master Crow said faintly.

"You may yet need it."

* * *

_Fortified Tactical Outpost, Corellia_

The stone cell neared sub zero temperatures.

The bound human groaned in pain. He opened his eyes groggily.

_Where am I? _Obi-Wan thought.

He looked upward, causing pain to sear up his spine into his head. His hands were bound in flexi-cuffs, and attached to the roof of the cell. He hung, suspended by his arms, swaying slightly.

_How did I get here?_

Then he remembered.

"_Now you lose," Dooku had said. He saw himself fall down. Dooku then kicked him in the face. He watched as his body was carried roughly by two battle droids. _

Obi-Wan shook his head. _I was bested by a Sith. I'm a prisoner!_

Closing his eye, he used the force to sense a nearby presence. Feeling none, he realised that he was being guarded by droids. However, he could sense something faint. It was getting closer by the moment.

Suddenly, the presence burst into his mind and he opened his eyes. Anakin stood in front of him.

"Master, I have come to rescue you."

Obi-Wan watched in amazement as his padawan turned off the security field, and deactivated the flexi-cuffs. Obi-Wan staggered slightly, and regained his balance.

"Anakin, your eye-"

"I'm fine Master!" Anakin replied quickly. "I have found your lightsaber. We have to leave now."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Okay then. You managed to get this far. Get us both out of here."

They exited the cell. Obi-Wan noted the trail of droid bodies that had the clear signs of lightsaber marks. _But I never trained Anakin in lightsaber combat. How did he manage to do this?_

"Keep your mind on the present Master," Anakin said without turning around. "No distractions."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows in surprise. Clearing his mind, he followed his padawan.

Anakin and Obi-Wan crouched low as they flitted toward the exit. Obi-Wan could see patches of night sky, and could feel a cool breeze. Anakin had done it!

"Halt!"

A battle droid stood tall at the end of the corridor. Anakin force pushed the droid back. The droid broke apart and went flying backward.

"Come on Master, we're almost there."

Many of the droid pieces hit the wall uselessly, but one piece hit a red button that was attached to a security terminal.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan said slowly as the red button began to flash.

"Attention. Intruders alert. Intruders alert."

"No time for secrecy Master, run!" Anakin yelled. Behind them, a squad of battle droids opened fire, but Anakin deflected their attacks. Obi-Wan opened the far door and they stepped outside.

Hundreds of droids were marching toward them. Three of the four towers were filled with droid snipers, all firing at them. Anakin and Obi-Wan deflected the shots with ease, but it allowed the small army of droids to gain on them.

"What now?" Obi-Wan asked, defending doggedly.

"Plan B!"

Two hover bike droids flew toward them, firing a volley of lasers. Anakin threw his lightsaber, and controlled it with the force. Both of the droid fell to their end, as Obi-Wan and Anakin jumped on board. The lightsaber flew back into Anakin's hand.

"Let's get out of here!" Anakin exclaimed. Master and padawan pushed the thrusters as far as they could go, and they blasted away into the clear night sky.

* * *

_Jedi Temple, Coruscant_

Ki-Adi stood in the middle of the council room, giving his report.

"Master Kenobi has been taken captive on Corellia. I can confirm that Count Dooku is leading the war effort on Corellia, and is indeed a Sith."

The members of the council shook their heads. Many of them wore worried and anxious looks.

"There is also something else," Ki-Adi added. "Master Kenobi's padawan, Anakin Skywalker is, well, he has tremendous power. We were surrounded by battle droids. Our escape was cut off and-" he stopped.

"What is it?" Master Op Cha asked.

"We fell unconscious. I don't know how much time elapsed, but when we woke up, all of the droids were deactivated."

"Go on."

"Dooku confronted us. Master Crow lost an arm, and Master Windu was disarmed. I was ready to engage him myself when Anakin took Master Crow's lightsaber, and attacked Count Dooku."

The council gasped as one.

"A padawan attacking a Sith Lord? That is suicide!"

Ki-Adi shook his head. "No, it wasn't. He bested Dooku, and we now have him under guard. Incredibly, Anakin did what three other Jedi Masters could not."

"This is startling news," Op Cha said, her voice floating through the air.

"Startling yes, but not good I'm afraid."

"Oh?"

"I sensed the Dark Side in him. There was nothing of peace and compassion. Only anger and hate. There is no doubt that he was deep within the Dark Side when he confronted Dooku."

"Then that is bad news. He does not know what the Dark Side is. We must un-learn him of this power."

Master Mundi nodded. "I agree wholeheartedly, but will he _want _to be un-learned?"

* * *

_201 Contuzi, Coruscant_

Padme Amidala stood still. Her body did not move one inch. The HoloNet was on, and her eyes were glazed. She did not notice the green Twi'lek sneak stealthily into the room. A blaster was drawn and cocked, but Padme was still oblivious to this. The Twi'lek stood directly behind her at this point, and he pushed the barrel of the blaster hard against the Senators head.

"Reach for the sky Senator," he rasped.

Padme didn't react. She stood as still as ever.

"Put your hands up!" the Twi'lek said more urgently. _Why wasn't she listening?_ He shrugged and pulled the trigger.

The blaster bolt flew through her head. The form of Padme Amidala fell forward and landed heavily on the carpeted floor. The Twi'lek didn't move. He frowned. Something wasn't right.

Looking down, he noticed something strange. There wasn't any blood. He reached down and flipped the Senator over. He felt his lekku tingle like crazy, and he let out a scream of pure terror.


	12. Chapter 12

_Tactical Command Center, Corellia_

Master Crow sighed. His right arm was cut off at his bicep and bandaged up. While the kolto meds he had taken helped, his force strength had been weakened by a great deal. Losing a limb spelt the end of a Jedi's combat career. He would remain at the temple teaching younglings.

Master Windu walked inside and spotting Crow, made his way over.

"How are you feeling?"

Master Crow shrugged. "I know I should be in pain, but the kolto strips are keeping that away. At least we managed to capture Dooku." They both looked at the far wall were Dooku was on his knees, behind a force shield.

"Yes, but I'd rather now lose a limb every time we stop a Sith Lord," Crow mused.

Windu smiled. "At least you haven't lost your sense of humour."

General Doltan approached them. "Master Jedi. I'm sorry to hear abou' what happened."

Master Crow managed a weak smile. "Thank you General but you needn't be sorry. Your war efforts will no longer be hampered. The Sith Lord we captured must remain under heavy guard."

"He is right," Windu added. "Without a commander, the droids will pose little threat to your forces."

General Doltan nodded in relief. "Finally some good news. All I want is to see the civilian casualty rate to fall."

"And you will General, you will."

* * *

_201 Contuzi, Coruscant_

The Twi'lek's scream of horror echoed in the sculpted room. The fake figure of Padme crumbled under his grasp. _It is just a statue! __It was a trap! _

Master Yoda grunted softly and drew his lightsaber. The Twi'lek spun around and aimed his modified blaster at the Jedi Master.

"Where is the Senator?" The Twi'lek rasped. His voice was hoarse, and the blaster shook slightly in his hand.

"Harm her, you wish to do."

_I don't have time for this. _The Twi'lek shot at Yoda. Yoda anticipated the move and dodged the laser without activating his lightsaber. The Twi'lek's eye widened in shock. He fired three more times, all of which Yoda evaded.

"Desist you will," Yoda commanded. "Who you work for, you must tell me."

The Twi'lek gave a small smile and raised the blaster to his temple. Yoda bounded toward the Twi'lek in an attempt to stop him, but he wasn't able to. The Twi'lek pulled the trigger.

* * *

**A/N**

I have been busy as anything. Yes this chapter is really short, but that's only because I got like no reviews last chapter and that was long. So what I'm saying is, REVIEW! This story is a good one, and I don't want it to die. I'm sure you don't want that too.

Q: Will Anakin and Padme meet?

A: Yes

There I've said it. Now don't make me smack you all with my umbrella.


	13. Chapter 13

_Tactical Command Center, Corellia_

_I have failed. How is this possible? The boy managed to defeat me. My master will not be pleased._

Dooku knelt behind the force field, his head bowed. His hands were bound behind his back with flexi-cuffs, and he knew better than to try and struggle against them.

_I sensed an immense amount of anger within him. He is more Dark than Light. Why are the Jedi allowing such a conflicted being into their order? _

The main doors of the Center open, Anakin and Obi-Wan strolling in. Many people cheered and applauded as they entered the room.

"Would you look at that," Anakin scoffed. "You must be famous."

"It's not me everyone is looking at," Obi-Wan pointed out. He was right. Everyone was looking at Anakin, amazed at his loyalty to his master, and the selfless act of putting his life on the line for someone else.

General Doltan approached them. "It's a relief to see the both of you."

"And you General," Obi-Wan said. "Now that we have quelled the immediate threat, my padawan and I will return to Coruscant. "

Doltan nodded. "I understand. On behalf of all of Corellia, I thank you for your valiant efforts."

Obi-Wan raised his hand. "Please, don't mention it. If there is anyone to thank, it is my padawan. He single handedly defeated Count Dooku when the others could not."

"Yes, Master Crow told me all about it. The force is strong with you."

Anakin bowed his head slightly. "I don't know what came over me, but I felt an immense surge of power." He looked up and made eye contact with Obi-Wan. His pupil was the normal blue. "Can you explain it master?" he asked.

Obi-Wan opened and closed his mouth. _How do I explain this?_

"I have a theory, but no more. Now we had best be returning to Coruscant."

"Of course," General Doltan said.

"Keep careful watch over the Sith General," Anakin advised. "They are very sly creatures."

"I will," he said firmly. "Have a safe flight."

* * *

_Jedi Temple Council Room, Coruscant_

"Bring him in."

The doors opened and Anakin walked in slowly. The full council had assembled save Master Windu and Crow who were making preperations to leave Corellia. Anakin felt uneasy. He could sense a restlessness in the room, and knew that he had done something wrong.

"Padawan Skywalker. During your time on Corellia, you engaged in battle with Count Dooku did you not?"

"Yes."

"How were you able to overpower a Sith Lord?"

Anakin blinked. "I don't know. I've never even held a lightsaber before. I suddenly understood how to hold it and how to wield it. I can't explain what happened."

Obi-Wan sighed. Standing up he said, "I think I may be able to."

_Why didn't you tell me on Corellia? _Anakin thought.

"When Anakin came to rescue me, I felt his presence. It was full of anger and aggression."

The assembled Masters gasped in shock. Ki-Adi bowed his head. "I sensed this too," he said.

_What does this mean? _Anakin thought.

"Not only did I notice this through the force, but I could see it. His eyes had changed their color."

Many of the Masters began to look at Anakin in fear.

"What does this mean?" Anakin asked frustrated.

Obi-Wan put his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Physical manifestations of the force begin by the changing of the pupil. Very few people have changed their outward appearance by changing to the Dark Side."

"The Dark Side?" Anakin asked aghast. "I'm becoming a _Sith?_"

"Not unless you control the anger. Anakin, you are indeed a rare case. The prophecy of the chosen one describes your current predicament. As such, you must refrain from any particular bursts of emotion. You must learn to clear your mind."

Master Yoda tapped the floor gently with his stick. "Wise words your Master speaks," he began. "Heed them, you must."

Anakin nodded. "I will try to clear my mind of all emotion. And I promise to never let this happen to me again."

Obi-Wan gave a sigh of relief. "It won't be an easy task, but I'm sure you will be able to conquer the demon within."

"Now that we have cleared that matter, we need to assign you tasks that don't require you to leave the planet," Master Op Chano said. "Master Yoda has returned from his protective mission of Senator Amidala. A bounty hunter managed to penetrate her home, but only because she allowed it to happen. The bounty hunter sacrificed himself rather than be captured, so whoever is behind this does not want to be recognised."

"A Twi'lek, the assailant was," Yoda informed.

"Obi-Wan, your task is to protect the senator at all costs. Her apartment is located at 201 Contuzzi. May the force be with you."

Obi-Wan bowed before the council and left with Anakin.

* * *

_201 Contuzzi_

The turbolift flew up the side of the building at a phenomenal rate. A small ping announced that they had arrived.

Obi-Wan stepped out confidently, Anakin following a little nervously. He had not forgotten his task at the senate. This 'Padme' was the senator that had asked him to infiltrate the trade federation offices; however, he was sidetracked and didn't complete the original task. _Is she going to be angry at me?_

"Master Obi-Wan, what a pleasant surprise!"

Anakin's eyes widened, and he felt suddenly hot. _She's beautiful!_

Obi-Wan and Padme shook hands and took their seats. Anakin remained standing motionless in the doorway. Obi-Wan frowned. "Anakin, this is Senator Padme Amidala. We have been charged to protect her."

Anakin didn't say a word, as he was trying his best not to do something stupid.

"Anakin?"

He stumbled forward a few steps, temporarily forgetting how to walk. He regained his composure and smiled warmly at Padme. He bowed slightly. "It is an honour Senator."

Padme nodded coldly. "And to you Padawan. It's a shame you never completed the task set to you by the council at the Senate complex."

Anakin opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. _She hates me!_

Obi-Wan gave a small smile before defending the helpless Anakin.

"That may very well be," Padme began, "but someone wants me, and other senators dead. That is of extreme importance." She shot Anakin a look of disapproval. Anakin sunk into a nearby chair, defeated.

* * *

_Backriver alley, Coruscant_

"Her name is Padme Amidala. She lives in 201 Contuzi. Kill her in any way you wish, your reward will be transferred as soon as the job is completed."

"No," the bounty hunter said firmly. "Half now, half later, that is how I operate."

"Well," the man hissed, "this is how _I _operate, and it's me that's paying you. Now go!"

* * *

_201 Contuzzi_

"I propose that you use me as bait. Master Yoda consented to the same idea, and he almost captured the assailant."

"No," Obi-Wan said firmly. "I will not allow a bounty hunter to enter your very apartment to jeopardise your health."

"But Master," Anakin said, a bead of sweat running down his forehead, "unless we get to the bottom of this, then we will be protecting her forever. Something must be done to stop them from coming back."

"He is right," Padme piped up. "I consent fully to this."

"Alright," Obi-Wan said resigned to the fact. "But you're not to stray far."

* * *

_Tactical Command Center, Corellia_

General Doltan scratched the back of his neck nervously. Both Jedi Masters Windu and Crow had left to complete their preparations for the flight to Coruscant. He looked in Dooku's direction, but the Sith was still on his knees, looking at the floor. _Maybe I'm being paranoid._

Dooku however was scheming. He had propped a small reflective mirror against his knee, and was able to see the doorway or the center. He saw Windu and Crow leave, but didn't need a mirror to tell him that. He could sense it just as easily. _Now is the time._

A nearby desk was littered with confiscated blasters. Using the force, one of them hovered above the others. Then slowly, it began to float towards his door.

The guard that was charged with preventing Dooku from escaping called out, and Doltan turned around. What he saw defied everything he knew.

A blaster was floating in mid-air. The Sith was using some form of telekinesis! The blaster fired and the guard dropped dead. Doltan drew his blaster as did twenty officers around him. The levitating blaster continued its way toward the door and when it had reached, tapped the button to open the door.

"Fire!" Doltan commanded. Twenty officers fired their blasters in a stream of deadly, red lasers. When they stopped, Dooku wasn't to be seen. They shifted nervously, looking around. One of the officers looked up and cried in alarm.

Dooku dropped to the floor right in the middle of all the officers and gave an evil grin. He lifted his right hand and let out a blast of force lightning. The air was filled with loud crackling, the room filled with electricity. When he stopped, everyone was on the floor, whimpering in pain or still as a statue. Burned flesh filled his nostrils.

Doltan staggered upright, his hair standing on end, and half of his face blackened. Holding up his blaster, he pulled the trigger. But he found he couldn't. _Why can't I pull the trigger? _He thought desperately. Then he knew. The Sith was jamming the gun.

"Pathetic," Dooku spat. "You think you can hold a Sith Lord _prisoner?"_

Doltan reached down for his transceiver. Dooku was beside him in a moment. He wrenched the transceiver from Doltan's hand and crushed it with his boot. "No Jedi friends to save you now, _General._ Time to die."

* * *

_201 Contuzzi_

Anakin left the balcony and walked back inside Padme's apartment.

"Anything unusual?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Nothing. The night air is somewhat refreshing."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I'm still not comfortable with this idea."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Relax Master," he said confidently. "I can sense everything that is happening in that room."

"That may very well be, but we may not be able to react in time. Things happen very quickly when there is murder involved."

Anakin kept quiet, concentrating on Padme.

"How have the mind-clearing exercises been going?"

Anakin waved his hand lazily. "So-so."

Obi-Wan folded his arms. "You must understand that the most important aspect of being a Jedi Knight is to conquer the fear within. Unless you-"

"Shh!" Anakin said quickly. "Do you-?"

"I sense it too!"

Master and Padawan ran to Padme's room. Obi-Wan opened the door with the force and entered the room just in time to deflect a bolt that had penetrated the glass window. Two more bolts flew into the room. Obi-Wan deflected one of them, keeping Padme safe. The other however caused Anakin to fall backward.

"No!" Padme cried. _I didn't want anyone to get hurt!_

Anakin felt the room spinning, and felt Obi-Wan ripping his robe at the shoulder. He saw his own blood running down his arm, then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N**

Cliffhangerrrrr!

*lowers umbrella*


	14. Chapter 14

_201 Contuzzi_

Obi-Wan laid Anakin onto the now blood stained carpet, applying pressure to his padawan's arm.

"Senator, take the comm from my belt and contact the Jedi Council!" Padme scrambled out of bed and snatched up the communication device. She flipped through the channels and opened a link to the council.

"Administrator Kalis speaking."

"This is Senator Padme Amidala requesting immediate assistance at my residence. Padawan Anakin Skywalker has been shot and Master Obi-Wan is attempting to heal the wound."

"Please remain calm Senator, I have a team of med droids only minutes from your position. Master Op Chano will also be arriving shortly. Until he secures the area, please remain inside and lock all doors."

Obi-Wan shut his eyes tightly, and the door behind him slammed shut. The lock clicked into place.

Padme looked down at the face of the pained Anakin Skywalker and shivered. "Is he dead?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"No," Obi-Wan replied. "Luckily, the bolt only grazed his arm, but even so, he would be in considerable pain. I'm surprised he is still conscious. I don't if-" he stopped short.

"What?" Padme asked quickly. "Is there something wrong?"

"No I just, no. Nevermind."

A loud bang against the door made Padme jump in fright. Obi-Wan motioned for her to take his place pressing Anakin's arm, and he activated his lightsaber. Waving his hand in a fluid motion, he unlocked and opened the door from a distance. Master Op Chano walked in, flanked by six med droids. Obi-Wan gave a sigh of relief. The med droids immediately set to work, lifting Anakin gently onto the bed and dressing his wound with technical perfection.

"What happened?" Op Chano asked, her voice not giving away any sign of distress. As Obi-Wan explained, Padme stood nearby, watching Anakin groan in pain.

"Can't you give him anything for the pain?" she asked a med droid. It sadly shook its head.

"For a faster and more stable recovery, a direct flesh wound should be sealed within five minutes without the aid of Bacta strips." Padme nodded blankly and sat down. This was all her doing, and for what gain? She was no closer to finding out who wanted her assassinated, and the blood of an innocent was spilt.

_Stupid Padme, stupid!_

A/N

I know it's been forever since my last update, but not for good reason! I started my first job, bought my first car, lost an arm (okay, kidding about that one) and it's just been general mayhem. I doubt I'll be able to keep up with regular updates, I just thought I'd throw this one in so you know I'm not dead, or didn't think I killed Anakin lol.

Peace out, till next time.


End file.
